


Unconventionally Vulnerable

by Sharpey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Doctor Ben Solo, Doctor Kylo Ren, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Infantilism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hair Washing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Kidnapping, Kylo Makes Bank Illegally, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation in Bathroom, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Penetration, Obsessive Behavior, Period play, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Tampons, Threats, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voice Kink, Writer's Block, Yandere, drugged rey, forced cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: SUPER DARK, NON-CON LAY AHEAD!! Tags are subject to change.Rey Kenobi, an aspiring author currently suffering from a serious case of writer's block. Luckily one of her biggest fans is willing to assist her in perhaps the most unconventional way possible.This is heavily inspired by "Misery" and a fic I read a long time ago called "Naked In The Dark" by The Composer. (I think that's what it was called.) If you read this you might recognize I'm using a bit of the same context and theme, but rest assured different things will occur.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 127
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is so Dom.   
> So sorry, this took a while.   
> I have a Tumblr ( sharpe-on-asgard ), come chat and other shenanigans.

~*~

It seemed so rushed. Walking home from the cafe in the late evening, a typical part of her almost daily routine. Most women of her age would hear about the dangers of walking late at night in certain areas of the city. This never occurred to her as she never really stayed out that late. This time around would change her life forever. She didn’t even have time to react nor hear quick footsteps behind her. She tried to scream but a hand holding a thick cloth pressed over her face and dragged her across the street. Roughly shoved into the back of a vehicle all she could do was fleetingly struggle until a sharp pain emitted from her neck. As a last attempt, she reached into her bag for a pocket knife kept for such emergencies. Her hand was grasped and held against her chest, her attacker held her in a strong embrace seeming to notice what she attempted and clicked their tongue.

“Ah ah, there will be none of that now. He wouldn’t approve of you harming us, let alone yourself. Just relax and enjoy the quiet ride.” They spoke in a thick Irish accent.

She struggled in that instant feeling dull shock and panic in her chest. Darkness was seeping into her peripheral making it hard to focus on the moment.

~*~

When she came to she was chilled and very confused. Her head felt like it was floating. Had she fallen asleep? No. Drugged she was able to recall. The surrounding room was a bright, sterile place with smooth glossy white walls and an equally bright white tiled floor. A stainless-steel cart sat to the side draped with a white sheet. The table that she laid on was made of similar smooth metal. When she tried to sit up and found her wrists and ankles securely strapped down with the padded medical restraints. The sound of metal against metal when she moved showed the restraints weren’t part of the table. However, there was little confidence she could escape in this state.

When she lifted her head to look down at herself, she realized that she was no longer in her own clothes. Instead, she was dressed in what looked like some sort of hospital gown. Her legs were spread far enough apart that she could feel the cold air of the room against her inner thighs. To her mounting horror and from the way things felt, it seemed that her panties had been removed while she was unconscious. She felt a blush rise in her face and neck as she tried to close her legs before she gave up and slacked against the table once more. She glanced around and realized she wasn’t alone. Simultaneously a man’s voice brought her more out of unconsciousness.

“Miss Rey Kenobi. Or, perhaps I should call you Bright Star?” She felt her blood run cold at this statement and lifted her head fast enough that her stomach lurched uncomfortably into her throat at the sudden wave of dizziness that followed. “A lot of effort was put into finding you. No Facebook, no Twitter…nothing, really. Just an email address without your full name. Made it rather difficult to track you down.” Rey tried to focus on the man who was speaking, but the drug in her system- whatever it was- prevented her from focusing on what he was saying. His voice slipped across her mind and she let her head loll to the side after a moment, ignoring him as he continued to speak.

She was startled to feel a hand on her chin a moment later, lifting her head until she was looking up at him once more. He brushed her lose baby hairs out of her face with his free hand. His features were still fuzzy but she could see a bit more of him under any other circumstance, she would have found him a bit attractive. Black hair left rather unruly and almost down to his shoulders. His skin was paler than hers which vaguely reminded her of vampires for a moment before he touched her face again stroked her cheek this time.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked with a smile playing on his face. “I’m your online friend, Matt,” he said, with the same expression and tone. “Of course that wasn’t really me, but that’s what you know me as. Rather unwise to willingly give out personal details...such as your real name to people you meet on the internet. However, now that we’re here in person, I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I’m Dr Kylo Ren.” She blinked a few times, her eyelids staying closed longer than intended. She wished desperately for mental clarity and found it very hard to gather the right amount of fear through the murkiness caused by the drug.

“You’re not with an agency or the government,” she finally rasped, wincing slightly at the dryness in her throat. Her tongue felt too large for her mouth. Her words slurred and mixed together, but it seemed that the man was able to acknowledge her. He broke out laughing after a moment of silence, his hand cupping her cheek for an instant before he smacked her with the same hand.

“Of course I’m not. I hope you can make more of an effort to keep up; you’re drugged, not ignorant,” He berated louder than before. She flinched more from his tone than his slap. “I’m just a mere fan of your work. You see,” he continued leaning against the table she was laying on his arms folding neatly over his chest, observing her, “…I love your writing. It’s…truly impressive. However, I feel it lacks in places from your own non-experience with certain things. Wouldn’t you agree?” Rey felt her thoughts whirling out of control to fit things together as she fought through the drug-induced daze. “You recently complained of suffering from writer’s block as of late… I figured that perhaps...you required assistance with inspiration. Don’t fret, I shall help you get back on your feet.” Rey’s eyes widened as her body started to tremble. From a drop in temperature or pure fear beginning to flood her system.

“Th-this isn’t necessary. Please let me go.” Kylo turned around and leaned over her and she noted just how massive he was. He could easily overpower her should she somehow break free and attempt an escape.

“Your accent is more lovely than I expected.” He turned around and grabbed a white coat hanging on the wall. Rey choked on a sob while she squirmed on the table and pulled at the cuffs that wrapped her wrists and ankles. “Now then, I’m not going to cause you any physical harm today, you don’t need to be so frightened.”

_That doesn’t help at all._

She struggled again only for Kylo to set a firm restraining hand against her chest. The tips of his fingers touched the hollow of her throat, and she swallowed spastically before going still and looking up at him with wide eyes. He stared down at her for a long time until she finally turned her gaze staring instead at the first button on his shirt. He then moved to undo the tie that held her hospital gown shut before opening it carefully, exposing her bare skin to the cold air of the room. Rey again struggled against the restraints earning a sigh from Kylo.

“No, no, no please I-.”

“Shhh, relax this isn’t going to hurt...you might even _enjoy_ it,” She blushed further and tried to blink back the tears. He set his hand on her belly, fingers splayed. “I’m just going to talk to you and touch you, with my hands…maybe a few of my instruments.” She sobbed and trembled as he spoke then decided to turn her head, electing to stare at the blank white wall.

His hand left her belly and she heard him walk just a few steps away. She heard him putting on a pair of latex gloves which caused her to bite her lip rather hard before turning her head towards him again. He walked back to her and sat down at the head of the table in a chair that she didn’t know was there.

“All right shall we begin?”

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen...I thought I would be studying for finals but now that they're open book...this is my focus. 
> 
> Kylo gets more hands-y. This might trigger some. Still heed the tags fam. 
> 
> Cheers.

~*~

“I’m going to blindfold you now,” Kylo said in a soft tone. Rey felt her guts twist in sudden alarm. He lifted a roll of gauze into her view a moment later before starting to unroll the soft material. Her heart sped up and he paused while letting out a short sudden laugh as he sat the bandages beside her. “Ah, you will have to forgive me. I almost forgot a few things.” He said in an apologetic tone as he stood and moved out of her view. 

She heard the sound of something on wheels being moved and then he stood at her other side blocking her view of the wall. It registered again in Rey’s head how  _ big _ Kylo was. He slid something onto the tip of her index finger and felt it slightly clamped down. She recognized it as a heart monitor when the machine came to life with its familiar beeping. Rey noted it was slightly faster than what she assumed was normal. Kylo placed a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm, and it immediately began to squeeze tightly. It deflated after a moment with a quiet beep as the screen displayed its findings.

“This is more Ideal, I’ll have a better understanding of how you’ll respond to these tests.” Kylo grinned and leaned over Rey as she looked up at him with terror in her eyes. He sat back down a moment later picking up the roll of gauze again and moved to wrap it across her eyes. She let out an involuntary, frightened sound, tensing up.

“No! No...please don’t—” Rey began and broke off when Kylo gently pressed one end of the bandage against her temple and pulled it across her eyes.

She could still see the bright light of the room through the fabric but that changed as he lifted her head and carefully continued to wrap around her head and then across her eyes for a second time and repeated. Her world was completely dark when he was done and her eyes were held shut by the tension of the gauze. She stiffened and gasped when the sound of scissors near her ear snipped the fabric. Kylo chuckled with obvious amusement before setting the scissors on the metal tray. She flinched slightly when his fingers smoothed the cut end of the material against her temple.

“You look lovely like this...” He murmured softly as his gloved fingers traced where the bandage met her face. She let out a squeak when his other hand curled around her throat pressing lightly while holding her head still against the table. He leaned in closer so his warm breath brushed against her ear. “Your heart is racing, Rey. There’s no need to be afraid.” He paused and traced his fingers to her ear causing a shudder up her spine. “I’m going to ask you a few questions. I expect you to answer honestly. I will know if you’re lying to me.” He continued and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Rey felt his hand pressing on her neck harder this time almost uncomfortably. She could still breathe, but there was a clear threat. When she swallowed hard the movement of her throat caused his hand to shift a bit. He let go before his other hand slid down to her neck, fingers lightly stroking her throat. Her whole body shivered and broke out in goosebumps in response to the gentle touch and she bit her lip as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“You’re very exquisite like this, you know. You look fragile, I’m almost afraid I might break you. ” Kylo murmured and Rey tensed slightly when she felt one of his hands abandon her throat to toy with a strand of her hair instead. “Have you ever experienced something like this before? Being bound, feeling helpless…” Her teeth bit harder into her lower lip and she hesitated for a while. “If you refuse to answer me...” Kylo continued his voice still soft but deep. “I might have to hurt you, which I truly would rather refrain from doing for now.” Rey sobbed and tugged uselessly at the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

“No,” she finally said, reluctantly. 

“Lie,” He made a soft growl followed by an impatient huff. “We’ve been talking online for months now. Do you think I wouldn’t remember any of your delightful confessions? Little star I’m disappointed...I really don’t want to hurt you just yet, I’ll give you one more chance.” Kylo’s voice got closer as he leaned down to where Rey could almost feel his throat vibrating. 

“Y-yes I have…” She stuttered. He made a curious sound, tugging gently on her hair urging her to continue. “When I was younger...at school we played a game.” She gradually gathered her voice. “It was similar to cops and robbers, I think. I wasn’t expecting it.” She fought herself for a moment, shame mixed with fear bubbled in her chest as she tried to work out how to continue. “Walked out for recess and two older boys I liked hanging out with grabbed me and dragged me under the stairs and tied me up with shoelaces and jump ropes…” She heard the click of a pen as Kylo wrote something down on a clipboard.

“How interesting...did they do anything to you?” His hands returned to her head, holding the sides of her face and his thumbs softly tracing over her cheeks.

“No! God no! They…” She tensed up when she recalled what they said to her. “They said they just liked to watch me struggle...” 

“How interesting,” Kylo practically purred. Rey turned her head slightly to one side with a grimace. “Were there other incidents similar to this one?” She squirmed again and heard the heart monitor’s beeping increase further as her heart pounded in her chest. 

“No...this is the f-first time.” She said in almost a whisper and felt her cheeks and the tips of her ears grow warm. She winced when Kylo laughed in response before the pen scratched on paper again.

“Such a sweet little thing.” He cooed condescendingly and patted her cheek gently. She flinched at the unexpected contact. “So I am the first to do this, to give you this rare experience. I am truly honoured. I’m curious...are you enjoying this? Being bound...helpless as the doctor studies you.” She heard him shift slightly before his fingers traced light patterns on her belly. She squirmed and shivered as the cool latex gloves slid across her skin. She  _ really _ didn’t want to answer his question. She could feel the blush on her face spreading down her neck going all the way to the top of her chest.

“...no.” Rey blurted only to hear him make a quiet sound of amusement. He gently patted her stomach as she heard him sitting down again followed by more scratching of the pen. 

“Another lie.” He clicked his tongue. “You are being a difficult patient Rey. I don’t appreciate that.” She tensed up when his hands cupped and cradled under her head. “From what you told me online and in your writing I  _ know _ you are lying to me. Those fictional fantasies were so elaborate, so  _ specific _ there is no denying it.” Kylo whispered softly. “I can see how someone like you would appreciate this…” He trailed off with a soft chuckle and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. “No matter. I can forgive you this time. I’ll be able to gather my conclusions through observation.”

Rey froze up barely breathing when Kylo stood up suddenly. He settled the pen and clipboard aside. A moment later one of his hands covered her right breast briefly before going under the neckline of her gown. 

“S-stop touching me like that.” Rey whimpered and strained against the bonds unintentionally arching her chest into his hand. His thumb slid across her nipple causing her to draw in a ragged hitching breath. Aside from her own doctor, he was the only other person to touch her there in a long time. Much to her dismay and horror, her body seemed to react to his quiet voice and gentle hands.

“It’s arousing you isn’t it?” He questioned his tone, light and amused. “You respond so nicely to my touch.” His finger slid slowly over her nipple and she squirmed while biting her lip. She took a deep breath and went still when his hand released her breast before trailing down the gown's fabric, venturing lower. His fingers trailed across the expanse of her covered abdomen over the space between her thighs to the hem of the gown. His fingers hooked the edge of the gown pulling it up until she felt him brush across the curls at the apex of her legs. 

“Nooo…” Rey whimpered and struggled against her bonds fighting to pull her legs together. She found that the cuffs trapped her ankles and prevented her from barely closing her knees let alone her thighs. “Please don’t touch me there, please, not there, I-” she stammered breaking off abruptly when Kylo took his hand away from her. 

Rey’s head tossed from one side to the other to no avail and she felt the gauze around her eyes absorbing any loose tears. Her whole frame trembled and the heart monitor emitted a different tone when the beeping increased in speed, more like an alarm warning. Kylo’s hand gently pressed on her chest just above her left breast as she heard the sound of the chair being moved. He sat down a moment later, hand still resting on her chest and the other one gently stroked her hair as he leaned down. 

“Shh-shh...hush now.” Kylo murmured, softly. “Poor little thing, your heart is beating so rapidly. I can see it here...” He patted just above her breast gently. “...and here.” He continued with his hand moving to stroke her throat as she swallowed anxiously. The other hand still toyed with her hair. “There’s no need for this. You’re only going to make yourself feel sick. And, while the restraints are padded I fear you may strain something if you continue to struggle.” He took a deep and almost disappointed breath. “If you can’t control yourself, then I’ll be forced to start an I.V. line in order to give you something that will calm you down.” 

Rey felt as if her heart jumped into her throat. She  _ really _ didn’t want that. She tried to breathe deeply. Tried to ease herself, to relax. However, her heart continued to palpitate just as fast. Kylo remained quiet and still for what seemed like forever before he let out a deep sigh and his hand settled firmly on her throat briefly before getting up. She heard him moving around the table followed by the sound of things on wheels being moved around and brought closer. She felt no reassurance whatsoever and began to involuntarily strain against her bonds. She knew very plainly that there was little chance of getting free. However, that didn’t stop the part of her mind that was practically yelling at her to get away. She tensed when he touched her arm just above the elbow and tugged some elastic material tightly around her forearm. Her breaths came in short shallow gasps as his gloved fingers gently prodded the crook of her elbow seeking a vein. He made a slight sound of frustration before he undid the band around her arm.

“You’re dehydrated.” He sighed and she felt the elastic move down to her wrist and tightly pulled as he forced her hand flat against the table. His fingers gently rubbed along the back of her hand. “The veins in your arm are very uncooperative.” He continued as he patted her elbow briefly. “The ones in your hand are much more prominent. Regardless we’ll get some much-needed fluids in you along with a mild sedative.” He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her. 

Rey resisted the urge to move as the back of her hand was cleaned with an alcohol swab. She bit her lip again when he moved the skin of her hand with two fingers. She felt the slight bite of a needle puncturing her hand shortly followed by him removing the elastic. More tears soaked the gauze around her eyes. He fussed with the needle before a catheter slid into the vein and the needle out. He continued to do something- connect the I.V. line she assumed. She felt a piece of tape pressed on the back of her hand meant to prevent her from dislodging the I.V.

The coldness of the fluids began to flow into her arm spreading slowly to the rest of her body. She heard him pick something else up and moved her hand slightly. Her hand started to burn as something else entered her system. The sedative Rey realized. She involuntarily relaxed against the table with a soft ragged sigh like she was holding her breath. The fast sound of the heart monitor started to pace and the blood pressure cuff tightened again. When it released Kylo chuckled.

“Much better, I really didn’t want to do any of that. Thought I’d rather not have my favourite author falling into cardiac arrest.” Kylo picked up a cloth and gently wiped Rey’s sweat-soaked forehead. She tried to focus on what he was saying and doing but she felt like her head was filled with cotton. As if every part of her body was limp with sudden fatigue. She was still terrified but it seemed that all she could do was silently cry. Her tears were still being soaked up by the already saturated material around her eyes. 

“Now then…” Kylo’s hand slid back to her covered breast and down over her ribs before it came to stop over her hip bone. “Let’s try this again without resistance shall we?” 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha....the 'story' Rey tells Kylo actually happened to me in Grade 3. It's almost like it started something in my younger self...crazy.
> 
> more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not mad about quarantine, just sucks to be stuck on my college residence for the week. Getting finals done though. My professor's preferences are all over the place. 
> 
> Rey is drugged...and Kylo continues being a sick man.

~*~

Rey let out a strained whimper as her head fell to one side. Kylo’s hands moved to the hem of the hospital gown and pulled it above her hips. He lightly stroked her thighs before sliding between her legs. His thumbs spread her inner labia apart carefully. He leaned in close and purposely breathed on her opening. She shivered in response which earned a chuckle from him.

“Such a precious thing.” Kylo murmured and moved his hands. Rey tensed when one of his gloved fingertips traced her sex, sliding up to her clit and down to her opening. He stroked her gently not trying to push into her. She squirmed when he walked away trying to remove the memory of his hands _there_ while shamefully _wanting_ to be touched there again. She tried to reason in her head that any touch at this point was comforting. She faintly heard him writing something down again before his mouth was at her ear. One of his hands stroked her covered breast while the other stroked her hair.

“I’m going to ask you just a few more questions,” Kylo whispered. “I’ll remind you to answer truthfully. However...I doubt you’ll need much prompting from me to do that now...” He continued and she could have sworn that he smiled as he spoke. “Have you ever had sex?” The question caught her off guard and she stiffened up for a moment before the drug in her system forced her to relax again.

“No…” Rey replied before she had time to process that she was speaking. “I never found the right person. In high school, my classmates made fun of me for not doing...that.” Her voice sounded slurred.

“Ahh...so I will be your first. I am honoured, truly.” Kylo grinned and reached under her gown to twist her nipple lightly. She felt drunk and her mind was hazy with whatever drug he’d given her. An odd warmth spread from where his fingers were tugging her nub into a peak. “Most people dream and fantasize about becoming one’s muse...it seems we’re mutually experiencing that.”

“M-muse...you’re not my-” Rey started but was cut off by Kylo.

“Little starlight you are my muse. What I’m doing and have done for a while now is all for you. And the experiences and sensations I’m bestowing upon you will surely be translated into your beautiful writing.” His voice was still soft and faintly amused as he punctuated his sentence with a sudden, sharp twist of her nipple. She squeaked in response, uncertain whether she was feeling pain or pleasure. Still, she arched into his touch slightly. He let go and stroked the abused nub to soothe the ache. The hand that was playing with her hair moved to cup her cheek and forced her to turn her head upwards.

“I must confess. I deeply wish to know what is going through your mind. However...I’ll have to abstain. You’ll be writing about this later. That’s mainly why you’re here after all.” Kylo said as his hand drifted down stroking the soft spot just below Rey’s breastbone. “As I recall you have written only one story from the victim’s point of view...and left it unfinished. I hope this will help you continue as that one was my favourite.” He paused and pulled his hands away before he put one under her chin and forced her head back as much the bonds would allow and held her there. “I would love to read more like it.” He let her go and stepped away from the table.

Rey registered Kylo humming softly as he moved around her, a song she might have recognized if she wasn’t drugged. She heard the soft clinking of metal on metal followed by the quiet rustle of cloth as he sat down near her head once again. His gloved hand settled across her forehead and turned her head so that she was facing up again and held her still. He lifted the gauze above her eyes and cut it. He moved the fabric aside carefully and she blinked rapidly from the bright light which caused her eyes to water. She froze and her wide-eyes focused on the point of a knife that was slowly moving closer to her eyes. When the blade tip was so close she didn’t dare to blink.

“What frightens you the most?” Kylo murmured and leaned forward slightly until his face was in Rey’s peripheral vision. She heard an intensity in his voice that frightened her and she let out a whimper as the blade moved in a small slow circle close to her eye. Despite her hazy head, she self a kick of adrenalin that seemed to clear her head a bit. She hesitated and held her breath while trying to choose what to say.

“Pain.” Rey breathed barely audible. The blade was taken away instantly and Kylo laughed as her eyes fluttered close. The hand that was her forehead moved to slide under her chin and tipped her head back slightly. She gasped in fright when she felt cold metal against her cheek.

“Such a way with words.” He laughed again as she felt the blade move until it rested behind the hinge of her jaw in a silent threat. “Open your eyes.” His voice was soft still but his tone was pointed. She forced her eyes open feeling lightheaded as she found herself looking up into his dark eyes. He grinned down at her and her stomach twisted another little whine escaped her as she moved sluggishly, her limbs felt like lead.

“Now, now there’s no need for these tears.” Kylo cooed and grabbed more of the gauze strips to dab under Rey’s eyes. “Firstly you may know that I have no interest in causing harm to your eyes, arms, or hands You need those to write after all.” His tone seemed far too casual and with the slight twist of his mouth with the previous statement, made it all the more disturbing. “And for today, I think I won’t cause you any physical pain.” Kylo’s smile became cruel and a small sob escaped Rey. He moved the blade away just when her body jerked to avoid cutting her. “However, within the next few days...” He trailed off as a low dreadful snicker rose smoothly and moved out of her sight for a few seconds before returning.

One hand settled just under the slight swell of her abdomen and the other dragged the knife lightly down her chest. “I have a few...modifications in mind you see.” He continued, his tone returned to light and casual. “Some might be for cosmetic purposes, and honestly, I anticipate you might enjoy the experiences, going off of your...interests.” He moved the knife to her right thigh earning a little shudder down her spine. “Others will be more...surgical. I’m still deciding if I should- ah, well. That can wait.”

Rey found herself more and more nauseous as he continued and not as affected by the drug he had given her. She didn’t know what it was but just based on the short duration of the effects and illness that was twisting in her stomach, she noted that it was something she had been given during a trip to the hospital in her youth. She swallowed with difficulty and closed her eyes for a moment trying very hard to not throw up, she knew being trapped on her back like this and vomiting would be far from a comfortable affair. Kylo’s hand and the knife he had been teasing her with were withdrawn and she heard the quiet metal on metal of the blade being returned to the tray followed by the click of a pen and the sound of something being quickly jotted down.

“A bit nauseous are we?” Kylo remarked before setting the clipboard aside. Rey made a soft sound of agreement that turned into a groan of discomfort. He moved behind her but she couldn’t focus on that very long as the sickness she was being rattled by was of far more concern. “If you are inclined, I’ll offer you a deal.” She blinked her eyes open slowly when his hand brushed her face again. “I can give you something for the nausea, Ativan. I recall in your records you’ve responded well to it in the past- only if you do something in return. Soon I will remove your restraints to turn you over. You should feel much better when the time comes. I just need to hear from you, that you won’t stupidly try to escape let alone struggle.” She blinked up at him already contemplating making an effort to escape. She didn’t answer quick enough as he menacingly leaned over her. Hot breath moving over her face.

“It wouldn’t be difficult to overpower you, Rey.” He said softly in a careful and even tone. “And... once you’re strapped down again I would take great enjoyment in breaking every bone below your hips, one, by, one.” Kylo’s tone didn’t change, his calm smile remained constant and with each pointed word his fingers slid across her face. Rey suddenly gagged. The ugly and abrupt sound in the quiet room made Kylo move back fast. His sadistic grin grew as he looked down at her “Was that a yes?” He mocked like he was speaking to a child.

“I won’t...I won’t t-try to escape...” Rey managed but choked on the words and trailed into a whimper as she closed her mouth and swallowed hard trying so hard not to vomit on the spot. Kylo patted her forehead then moved away for a bit. When he returned she watched him clean the end of a small needle with a swab before taking hold of the I.V. line and twisting the syringe into place. The drug burned as it entered her veins causing her to wince for a moment before relaxing slightly as the sickness gradually dissipated.

“There’s a good girl.” Kylo praised her in a faintly mocking tone. He removed the syringe and moved away before she felt another tug on the line and heard him click his tongue. “The saline bag is over half gone, I suppose you were very dehydrated. That’s no good, little one.” Rey elected to ignore him for a moment and appreciate the release the medication provided.

“I apologize if I scared you with the knife.” He smoothed his hand over her chest as he spoke, settling it on her breast. “I...almost lost myself. I’d only intended to remove the blindfold...but watching your body tremble so beautifully when it touched you...it had a bit of an effect on me. You must also know I am truly looking forward to working on you tomorrow.” She flinched at his breath against her ear causing her skin to prickle and hair on the back of her neck to stand up. He drew away after a moment, straightening up and moving to stand closer to her hip.

“You know,” Kylo started with a clap of his hands. “I almost forgot the pictures! Even though this is all being filmed- to assist you with your writing- but I would prefer to hold on to some physical photos...for personal reference of course. You look so beautiful like this how could I resist.” His voice drew closer and before Rey could respond there was a bright flash followed by the distinct sound of a polaroid camera printing.

“My colleagues constantly tell me I should invest in a digital camera,” He mused while peering at her through the viewfinder. “I think they lack some rawness of the film variety.” She flinched slightly at the sounds of him readying it to take another picture.

She pointedly decided to not look at him as he moved slowly around her taking more pictures. Finally, he placed the camera carefully down on her stomach and grabbed her chin in one hand. He turned her head to face him and ran his fingers through her hair to smooth it carefully around her face.

“Look at me now” Kylo murmured softly and picked up the camera. Rey stared into the lens, suddenly finding it hard to not cry. Though she expected the flash, she still flinched out of instinct and blinked the tears away. “Lovely” He purred and lowered the camera with a smirk before moving to the metal tray again. When he came back he had some sort of metal instrument which she only got a glimpse of. He quickly walked to the foot of the table, pulling his chair with him and settled there. The sound of the heart monitor began to pick up again, her mouth dried up as he set the tool on the table and slid his hands slowly up her inner thighs.

“There’s one more thing I want to do before turning you over. Though I’ve had such a wonderful time getting a good look at you I’ve yet to examine you internally.” She saw him flash a smile which caused her to briefly stop breathing. “It shouldn’t hurt.” He promised while delicately spreading her folds with two fingers from one hand and a single digit from the other pressed against her opening lightly.

“Nooo, no don’t please...don’t,” Rey pleaded and heard her voice get higher and tighter with fear. The fast beeps of the heart monitor continued. The blood pressure cuff unexpectedly came back to life which startled her. Kylo hands moved away for a moment and looked down at Rey sharply. She was honestly surprised that he seemed to have listened to her at all.

“I find this to be very necessary,” Kylo firmly said. “If it helps you, close your eyes and take some deep, slow breaths.”

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh maybe some butt stuff in the next chapter...I've noticed in lots of nsfw people really like to draw Rey's bare ass....I appreciate that.

~*~

Rey relented and did what she was told, shut her eyes tightly and took a deep, slow breath. She held it for a while almost bracing herself for what was to come. That didn’t last long when Kylo’s finger slid across her clitoris she released the air in her lungs with a gasp and her legs twitched. He seemed to be amused by her reaction and let out a dark chuckle causing her to flinch again. She let out a low whine when he touched her again his fingertip moved in light thoughtful circles against her clit as she stiffened and writhed in her bonds. 

“You are truly delightful to play with,” Kylo said while still laughing as she turned her head to the side making an effort not to respond to his touch and found it hopeless. “There now, this will be much easier,” He said after an agonizingly long, humiliating time passed. His digit gilded further down and his other hand returned to spread her lips open again. With no hesitation this time, his finger pushed into her and she bit back a soft moan of pain. 

His fingers were way bigger than her own and the sensation of being stretched as just _one_ slid into her was extremely uncomfortable. Her body’s natural reaction was to clench around the intruding digit tightly in an automatic attempt to push it out. Kylo hummed in thought as his finger continued to probe and feel around. Rey willed her eyes to open and glare down at him for a moment only to find him staring up at her, his piercing eyes wide enough that he looked stunned.

“You’re so small, my starlight,” Kylo said after a moment of silence. “I assumed you would be tight, having never engaged in sex, but this is...rather unexpected.” He rotated his wrist slowly causing Rey to wince, not quite shutting her eyes at the odd sensation. “The placement of everything feels good at least.” Kylo murmured barely audible and Rey made a gargled sound of dismay when his finger pressed on a very sensitive spot inside her. She twitched again her inner muscles clamped around his finger tightly. He withdrew his digit with care and she released a weak sigh of relief as he walked away. 

“To avoid hurting you, I’ll need to use a smaller speculum.” Kylo picked something up and went to sit on his chair between Rey’s spread legs. She heard something like metal on metal grinding together before a cold substance was applied to her opening. She gasped again when his finger pushed swiftly inside her again before withdrawing again. “Normally I’d have my patient in stirrups to do this, however, I’m not quite confident that you wouldn’t try to kick me. Something that wouldn’t be enjoyable for both of us. I’m going to need you to remain still, relax. I don’t want this to be too painful for you but, I do need to see if anything is happening inside that I should be aware of. Understandable?” Kylo asked and sat back to see how she responded. 

She writhed and considered struggling, to shout profanities at him, but she knew it would be useless. She went limp and let out a silent sob that shook her shoulders before she could stop it. Apparently, she took too long for his liking and when he repeated her name he lightly pinched her clit between his fingers.

“Y-yes!” Rey forced out in a louder voice than she intended. “Yes, I understand…” Pleased with her response Kylo stroked her inner thighs. She truly made an effort to relax, breath slower and focus on the sound of the heart monitor, which began to normalize, unlike his movements between her thighs. 

Her focus shattered when the metal speculum brushed against her slit and started to slide inside. Rey clenched her hands tightly into fists and tried to not move let alone tense up at the foreign feeling of being penetrated with a cold metal object. She let out a strangled whimper when it slid farther than Kylo’s finger did. 

“Such a good girl for me. Now, you’re going to feel some pressure and stretching. Let me know if it hurts as it usually is quite uncomfortable, especially for a patient's first time.” Even with the heads up, the sudden feeling of being mechanically stretched made Rey’s cheeks flush red and tears well up in her eyes. Kylo was correct, it was quite uncomfortable but not very painful, it was more humiliating if anything. Being exposed while knowing that he was peering into the most private area of her body that brought more tears to her eyes. Things went silent for a bit as he examined her for a horribly long moment. A few times she felt the gentle- but still uncomfortable- the touch of what she assumed was a cotton swab inside of her. When Kylo removed the speculum altogether, tears ran freely from Rey’s eyes. She tried to hold back but now her temples and hairline were wet from her crying. 

“Everything looks fine, as far as I can tell.” Kylo placed the speculum on the metal tray, removed his gloves and quickly replaced them with a new pair. He tugged at the I.V. line causing her to crane her neck to see what he was doing. “It’s nearly empty and won’t be of much use now, but I’m keeping the catheter in your wrist...just in case. If I’m going to flip you over, the pressure cuff and heart monitor will need to be taken off too, temporarily. Once you’re situated on your stomach I’ll put them back.” He pressed a few buttons on the heart monitor and it went silent, then he removed the clip on her finger.

Next, he unwrapped the cuff around her arm, the velcro being the loudest sound she’d heard since waking up in this room. His hands lingered on her wrists for longer than intended, he lifted her arm holding below the padded restraint as he examined it. “You seem to be bruising from the pressure cuff...intriguing. You have rather lovely skin, Rey. I’m going to enjoy marking it.” Not focusing on the moment, Rey hardly noticed that Kylo removed the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. It didn’t dawn on her that she was _free_ until his hand scooped under her shoulders and helped her slowly sit up.

“Easy does it...good girl.” He praised and held her back as her head rolled a bit from the room spinning. Rey took the opportunity sitting up and having her hands free to pull the hospital gown back over her chest and thighs. She flinched at Kylo’s snort of amusement. “You realize that I’ve already touched and thoroughly examined everything you just covered up,” He pointed out with an amused raised brow his teeth flashed white in a smile. He chuckled indulgently, patting her back before guiding her feet off the table. 

“I...dont feel good.” Rey sighed while swaying and seeing darkness at the edge of her vision. Kylo reached up to cradle the back of her head and bring her to his chest, his other hand moved under her hospital gown and around her waist. 

“It’s alright little star, I just need to check one more thing and I’ll take you upstairs to get some food in your belly. I think you deserve a warm bath too, yes?” His hand rubbed in small circles on the back of her head in an almost comforting way. This brief, small moment of comfort was cut abruptly by the feeling of Kylo’s obvious hardness pressing against Rey’s stomach. She couldn’t bear the thought of him acting on his arousal right now, she started to tremble. He pulled back slightly with one hand still cupped under her head, the other around her waist slid from her head down to her hip and around to her bum giving it a light squeeze. The unexpected gesture made her gasp and raise her hands and weakly push against his chest. 

“You’re so lithe...I’m almost afraid I’ll break you,” Kylo smirked while running a hand up Rey’s back, fingers lightly tracing her spine. He stopped briefly before tracing back up her spine with a single finger causing her to groan and press closer to him. Rey told herself it was just the drugs, something...she wouldn’t be reacting like this otherwise. “I recall in one of our many conversations...you confessed to having a rather sensitive lower back but that was more delightful than I expected.” The sudden wave of shame made her face flush bright red, spreading down her neck and under the gown.

“Y-you’re not going to break me.” She growled trying to sound confident. The smirk on Kylo’s face broke that immediately. Instead of slamming her onto the table like Rey swore was going to happen, he swept her off her feet and laid her back on the table so she was on her stomach. A hand wrapped around the back of her neck and held her down. 

“Is that a challenge, little one?” 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo really touched the butt huh...

~*~

Rey squirmed with what little energy she had under Kylo's hand. 

"N-not a challenge...just a fact." She growled and glared back in his direction. With her face being pressed onto the metal table it wasn't the best vantage point. He smirked and let her neck go before turning around to grab an odd-looking pillow. 

"Typically this is used for patients having surgery on their spine. It will make your new position more comfortable." He nudged the pillow under her neck and shoulders, and there was an opening for her face. It vaguely reminded her of massage tables. “Good girl,” he murmured before taking her arm, bending it at the elbow, then laying her forearm flat against the table. When he fastened the padded cuff around her wrist again she groaned in dismay. 

Kylo moved around the table replacing the rest of the restraints, along with the heart monitor on her finger and the blood pressure cuff around her forearm. Rey made an effort to slow her fast breathing until she felt hands unexpectedly and lightly grab her hair. She let out a small cry of pain when some of her stands got caught on the latex gloves, then she heard him remove them.

“This..isn’t very professional of me, Rey.” He leaned down as his hand returned to her hair. “Normally I wouldn’t take my gloves off during an examination...in hindsight, I should have waited until we’re done here...but I find myself unable to resist.” He gathered her hair in one hand as he breathed on her neck watching her squirm in discomfort. Her lower back curled and goosebumps appeared all over. “You look so tantalizing...strapped down to my table. Incapable of escaping from me...unable to resist what I’ll be doing to you next…”

Rey tensed up as he spoke in a disturbing intense voice. He was stammering which she took as him possibly losing control and doing worse things than what had already been done. Her whole body jolted when she felt his hand on her lower back again, this time tracing random patterns. She squirmed and writhed against the bonds weakly. 

“S-stop doing th-that!” Rey managed to splutter. Kylo actually listened to her surprise and instead moved his focus up to her neck and head. His fingers pressed into the nape of her neck not rough at all, which made Rey suspicious of the sudden, odd gentleness. His strong fingers gradually worked their way into her hair again, pressing against her scalp the whole time. It felt like the most stressful, and anxiety-inducing scalp massage she’d ever experienced. Kylo’s ministrations lingered around her head for a long time and despite the circumstances, Rey found herself drifting off. The beeping of her heart monitor slowed to a much more calm rate.

~*~

Rey vaguely recalled her hair being lifted off her neck, twisted into a loose bun and fastened with a clip near the top of her head. It was silent for a long time as she floated between sleep and consciousness. She jolted awake when she felt a hand scoop under her hips followed by a thick, fluffy towel under her hips which propped her bottom up. She made a sound of dismay when he snapped on another pair of gloves and lifted the hem of her hospital gown way above her rump. 

“I know you’re exhausted, little star, there’s just one more place I need to examine…” Kylo walked around the table so she couldn’t see him. She yelped in panic when his hands went to her bum giving each cheek an enthusiastic squeeze. 

“Don’t do that!” Rey cried out and squirmed in her uncomfortable position. 

“I apologize, you’re just too delectable to not touch like this,” He almost growled out the last few words. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry when he spread her cheeks apart, a single thumb probing her hole. 

“N-no! Don’t fucking touch me there!” Rey screamed and struggled like a wild animal, which was answered with a harsh smack to her behind.

“I don’t appreciate that kind of language Rey, if that keeps up I might be forced to gag you.” He briefly kneaded her buttocks before applying some lube to his gloved hand. His index finger probed her puckered hole again pressing with a medical-grade gentleness. “Don’t tense up, it will only make this more difficult, just try to relax.” 

Rey bit her lip hard enough that she tasted blood. She took a shaky breath in and held it, trying to focus on relaxing her muscles. When she felt his finger pushing in she whimpered and closed her eyes somehow wishing to wake up from this long graphic nightmare. 

“Much better, I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary. You are very tight of course...I can assume no one has ever touched you here before?” Kylo asked casually as his digit wiggled inside her tight canal. 

“N-no, never…” Rey managed to stammer and still weakly pull against the cuffs. 

“Have you ever touched yourself here before? Or here?” Kylo’s other hand slipped under her and cupped her mound. 

“I-I have…I’ve touched my front area...not back there…” Rey blushed and squirmed as she felt a finger stroke her clit again. With the pressure in her ass and stimulation on her bundle of nerves, she felt the beginning of a familiar heat in her belly. 

“‘Front area?” Kylo chuckled and withdrew his hands. “Such juvenile words. I would have expected better from an author of your status. I’d like to hear you say it properly sometime...” She heard him walk around while taking his gloves off and discarding them. “I think that’s enough for now.” Rey’s attention peaked at the thought of being released again, without the drugs in her system now. “There’s just...one more question before we’re finished here.” He leaned down so she could see his face, a hand resting between her shoulder blades. “I’m going to incapacitate you, more specifically cripple you.” 

Rey’s body froze. Everything instantly felt cold and the machine she was attached to gave off warning signs of her not breathing, and her heart rhythm picked up very quickly. Surely she must have misheard him, there was absolutely no way. He firmly-hit her square in the back with the palm of his hand causing her to breathe again. This was immediately followed by spouts of uncontrollable sobs as tears freely fell from her eyes. The hand that just hit her, now rubbed gentle circles as he shushed her. Rey struggled weakly on the table desperate to get away as her face unintentionally rubbed against the tear-soaked pillow. 

“You...you can’t, you can’t. I-I won’t try to run away, I swear, I just—just please, don’t...you can’t...” Rey was unable to finish the sentence before she was wracked with sudden bouts of panic-stricken sobs. Kylo simply let her wear herself down until her sobs were quiet and her struggles had weakened substantially.

“It is going to happen either way.” He continued rubbing her back. “You’re getting a choice with how it happens, so listen carefully. Since I am a trained surgeon, there are two possible methods. One I am more confident with, the other I would prefer to have a bit more practice before conducting on you.” Kylo spoke so casually while Rey felt instantly sick to her stomach and uncontrollably trembled. 

“What...what are m-my options?” She asked in a meek voice she almost repeated herself thinking he didn’t quite hear her. 

“The first choice is putting you under with anaesthesia and severing your spinal cord around…” His hand traced down her spine causing her to shiver until it was just above the natural curve of her back. “Here. This option would, of course, lead to a lack of lower body sensation or movement. You would most likely lose bladder and bowel function, possibly never orgasm again.”

“And...the other choice?” Rey calmly managed to say. Kylo laughed as he walked down to the foot of the table, hands never leaving her and stopped on the back of her knees. She tried to pull away from him only for him to roughly grab her ankle and just below her calf. 

“You would be trapped down similar to this but made completely immobile. This tendon that runs along the back of your thigh would be cut, on both legs.” He traced small circles on the backs of her thighs. “I would not administer anaesthesia, meaning you would be awake. But that would be subject to change. I anticipate moving to the second leg, I would be inclined to sedate you a bit. You would be able to keep control of your bladder and bowels.” He walked back up closer to her head as she trembled and weakly pulled against the restraints. She froze up when his hand went back to her neck. “Usually, I wouldn’t rush such a vital decision. But I suspect that me giving you more time wouldn’t help in making a choice. What have you picked?”

Rey weighed her options as she heard the heart monitor pick up its pace gradually. Both choices seemed like a  _ really bad _ option. Both would require some way to move around be that a wheelchair or to be carried. The thought of being fully dependent on him for almost everything made her chest shrink. Both options also sounded  _ incredibly _ painful. The idea alone, of losing her bodily functions terrified her, more than the pain.

“The s-second one...” She barely whispered. Clearly not satisfied with her meek response he leaned down to her head with a questioning sound. “The second one!” She repeated loudly earning a laugh from him. Kylo was clearly amused by all of this which disturbed Rey more than anything she’d experienced so far.

“I too was hoping you’d pick that one,” Kylo said, his mouth close to Rey’s ear. “I’m truly looking forward to what sounds I can draw from you, especially when the tendon is cut.” He added, his voice faded to an unstable whisper. He plucked the hair clip away and smoothed her hair down nicely. She let out a harsh sob and felt her throat becoming raw. 

“When...when are you going to do that?” Rey asked, her voice cracked a bit. Kylo was quiet before he laughed abruptly.

“Oh- my dear sweet girl...” He sighed as his hands moved to take off the restraint on her wrist. “There’s still plenty of time. It’s not even eleven in the morning.”

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can still walk, she's such a trooper. The comments literally made my heart swell with warmth and happiness. Thank you so much!

~*~

Rey’s throat tightened painfully as she tried to not sob. When Kylo helped her sit up with her legs dangling over the table, his hand cupped her cheek gently. It was then she felt something inside her simply broke. She curled into herself as her vision blurred with tears. It felt like her chest and throat were being squeezed all around. A panic attack? She couldn’t quite tell. She heard Kylo say something but it was drowned out by her own sobbing. She felt arms slide around her body and one hand rubbing slow soothing circles on her back. Almost out of instinct Rey grabbed the front of Kylo’s lab coat with shaky fingers.

“Shh, shh...I know, I know. I knew you were holding something back, you were being so oddly quiet for me.” Kylo cooed and cupped the back of Rey’s head, holding her close to him. Her body continued trembling long after she stopped crying and she still held onto his coat. “Perhaps I rushed into the surgery thing too fast. I think it can be pushed back, don’t you?” Rey nodded fervently and tried to pull away. To her surprise he let her. 

“I have another choice for you, now that you’re coherent again,” Kylo said which sent a sudden jolt of panic through her. A whimper escaped her throat before she could stop it. “You can either let me carry you upstairs to get some food, and ask questions.” She already didn’t favour that option. “Or you can walk there, but your wrists will be restrained with these,” He reached past her and took the padded cuffs off the table. He fastened them together almost resembling handcuffs. “Can’t have my little patient running off unattended now can I?” 

“I...I want to walk,” Rey managed, and winced at the chuckle elicited from Kylo. 

“A good choice, Rey,” He said and smiled back at her warmly. The sight of his face made her stomach churn. There wasn’t anything particularly unsettling about him. For the most part, he looked cheerful and almost friendly. He also looked younger than she initially thought. 

Other than faint creases at the corners of his eyes and mouth, Dr Kylo Ren had little to no signs of ageing. His choices of words and tone made her think he was in his late thirties or early forties. He turned away from her, walking towards the far end of the room gradually shedding his lab coat. She recalled, although this looked like a hospital room, this was far from any hospital. Based on how she was kidnapped and everything else that’s happened- and from Kylo himself, this all had to have been curated by him. 

Rey’s attention wandered to the doctor as he turned back toward her, finally getting a good look at him. Kylo’s white shirt looked tight around his upper arms, and as he approached, she noted the very slight bit of strain in the fabric around the shirt buttons. She knew he was a big man, but she hadn’t guessed his strength until now. He hooked his hands under her arms like a toddler and helped her to her feet. She wobbled a bit before gaining her balance and took a few tentative steps. 

“Very good, now turn around, please,” Kylo said while picking up the cuffs. Rey hesitated then turned to face the table she was on for what she assumed was a few hours now. A shiver ran up her spine at the sight of various medical equipment and tools- most of which he hadn’t used nor she recognized. 

“No need for worry, I have no intention of using these tools on you anytime soon. They were for my most recent...patient. I neglected to remove them.” Kylo took Rey’s wrists behind her back as he spoke. The thought of resisting didn’t cross her mind until she felt the first soft cuff slide around her wrist. He reached around her, grabbed an arm and turned her gently around so she faced him. He briefly studied her intently then smiled in a way that she would have assumed was apologetic had the expression been from anyone else. She flinched back when he lifted a hand to her face only to relax slightly when he smoothed her hair. “I wonder how the men I employ will think upon seeing you like this?” She shuddered at the thought of pervasive men ogling at her in this state. 

“You know, these are all things that you like writing about,” Kylo said as he walked around Rey and nudged her towards the door. “And I imagine that, despite your distress, there is some part of you that is truly enjoying  _ this _ .” His voice dropped low as one of his hands slid around her belly, then farther down between her legs. 

“N-no!” Rey cried out and tried to close her legs but was a bit too slow. He quickly withdrew his hand and held it to her eye level. There was an  _ obvious _ gleam of wetness on his fingers much to her dismay. 

“It would appear that my assumption is correct.” He pulled his hand away a moment later and she heard him suck briefly on the fingers he just used. Her stomach churned in response. “I would never do this during an examination. That wouldn’t be very professional. But since we’re finished in here, I don’t think it’s nearly as improper.” Kylo grabbed Rey again, one hand on her bicep and the other on her waist, it reminded her of how nurses would guide unruly patients in certain horror films.

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Kylo whispered quietly. His voice was just low enough for Rey to wonder if he’s meant to speak aloud at all. “Come along, little one,” he added, raising his voice to a normal level once again and guided her across the room. The pet names confused her, she wondered if he kept changing them to test how they sounded. Or to irk her. 

When the door opened Rey noted how the hallway seemed completely normal to the white sterile room she was just in. Darker colours were painted on the wall and trim. The floor was a lighter shade and felt slightly warmer on her bare feet. In her daze, she heard him lock the door behind them, and before she could ask anything he shushed her. 

“Save your questions Starlight, I did promise to answer them when we eat. You will have to wait.” He pocketed the keys and grabbed her like before. They passed a few other doors until they reached another similar steel door to the previous room. Beyond that was a seemingly lavish basement living area. Fit with an entertainment area, a bar, lounge, and what Rey initially thought was a ‘normal’ size dining area. “If you’re distracted by this I’m curious to how you’ll react to the rest.” Kylo mused and guided her onward to a set of carpeted stairs with a solid looking wooden door at the top and where he unexpectedly let her go.

“Let’s see if you can manage this on your own,” He stepped back and folded his hands behind his back as if he was studying her. 

_ Arsehole. _ Rey winced at the ache in her legs. The familiar sensation of not using them for an extended period. She put most of her effort into keeping her balance as she took tentative steps up the padded stairs. 

“Very good Rey, I’m quite pleased with your efforts. Perhaps your legs aren’t as useless as I immediately thought. She turned to look down at him and immediately realized he was  _ staring _ at her butt.  _ Perv.  _ Rey huffed and ignored his comments and before she knew it she couldn’t go any farther unless the door was opened. “Well done, here we go now.” He opened the door and nudged her onwards with a palm on the flat of her back. Her mouth was slightly agape as she looked around the floor arrangement. 

Everything looked so lavish compared to her little apartment. There was a massive living room with floor to ceiling windows with lots of greenery outside. She realized with dismay that although the plants looked nice, she couldn’t tell where they were. Separated by a glass fireplace was a large dining room which could comfortably fit about ten people around the table. Beyond that was a spacious kitchen complete with black granite countertops, black appliances, two islands and its own smaller dining table. 

“I assume black is your preferred colour…” Rey muttered more to herself but Kylo clearly heard her and chuckled.

“You would assume correctly, this way now.” Kylo grabbed Rey once more and guided her to the smaller kitchen table. He showed her to one of the chairs and helped her sit down without further restricting her bound arms against the back of the chair. She squeaked when he effortlessly lifted the chair and turned it to face the kitchen area. He moved it- with her on top- with such little effort on his part. The realization of how easily he’d overpower her sent another shudder down her spine.

“There now, you can watch while I get you something to keep down. My men might come by to see me as well...perhaps I’ll let them do more than just look at you, hmm?” Kylo’s smile turned sadistic as he looked down at Rey. She felt her blood turn cold at the thought of other men touching her. Kylo was bad enough and Rey did not want to see what his minions were like.

“Perhaps we’ll start with some ice. If you can keep that down, I’ll get some real food for you.” He ended this statement with a sudden, overly-rough pat to her cheek. She flinched and when she opened her eyes he was in the kitchen. She watched as he opened what she assumed was the freezer and scooped a cup into the ice tray. She noted how his broad shoulders and arms moved almost gracefully with every action. 

It didn’t seem fair. Somehow, an enormous, obsessed psychopath could also be suave and charismatic. In a small fit of frustration, Rey kicked the floor which only resulted in a probable bruise to form later and left her even more inconsolable than before.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally gets a bit of sustenance in her belly, and not the sex kind if you catch my drift :P

~*~

Rey glared at Kylo where he was in the kitchen making sure the glass had enough ice. He turned abruptly when he was satisfied and burst into laughter. She stared at him with raised brows and fiddled her fingers behind her back as her anxiety crept up. 

“Oh, my starlight, the look on your face! Did you really think I’d actually allow my men to lay a finger on you? No, no, I’m way more greedy than that. No...you are mine, and mine alone.” Kylo said as his voice changed from humorous to very stern and he returned and loomed over Rey. His smile faded into a barely noticeable upward quirk on one side of his mouth. 

Rey abruptly looked away, fixing her gaze on her feet. Kylo didn’t turn her head to look at him for once. Unexpectedly he lifted her like a baby and cradled her suspiciously longer than he should have. He then sat her in his lap with her back pressed against his chest and her restrained hands pressed against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her with the cup of ice in one hand as he bent forward a bit so he was curled around her and his chin rested on her shoulder. 

"You can ask as many questions as I promised, however…" Kylo said as he licked up an ice cube from the glass and held it close to her mouth and her stomach sank. Of course, there was a catch, that was to be expected at this point. "I will ask you questions as well. Should you decide not to answer, that's fine but I won't answer any more questions either." Rey waited a moment before she felt the ice being pushed between her lips and pressed to her tongue by one finger before withdrawing. "Is that fair little one?" She nodded her head as she rolled the ice around her mouth. Once it melted she asked the first question.

“How…what do you do, to live in a place like this?" Rey glanced around the room. "I know a doctor's salary is substantial but this…" she trailed off before he laughed almost genuinely and his chest rumbled against her back. She hated the fact that someone so sadistic and evil could have a laugh that could go from maniacal to almost kind. He abruptly popped another ice cube into her mouth.

“An excellent first question, starlight. You see, I was born to a decently well off family. Both my parents were high up in the medical field, so it was no surprise when I too joined those ranks myself. My mother specialized in pediatric surgery, took a liking to help families and children. My father was a specialized neurosurgeon, did many long complicated operations on some high profile people," he smoothly explained. “As for myself, I too am an experienced surgeon. However, I decided to leave the traditional hospital scene. My current employer heard about my previous work and hired me to continue my practice exclusively for him. Occasionally he will send a patient to me who is not very cooperative. I have a way with people as you know." He laughed this time on the more sadistic side as if reminiscing things he'd done to those 'patients'.

She shivered at the thought only to have another ice cube gently pushed into her mouth. "Although, not all of my jobs are like that. Someone close to my employer came close to death and I saved his life. All you see are the fruits of my labour, now, what to ask my little starlight...” He paused for a while. “Have you ever experienced an orgasm, Rey?” A small whimper escaped her as the colour drained from her face. 

“N-no...I don’t think so…” This was not a lie.

“You don’t think so,” Kylo repeated in amusement. “How could you be sure if you’ve never had one?”

“That's two questions.” Rey pointed out with slight irritation. 

“Ah yes, forgive me. I got ahead of myself.” She could  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice. The sick bastard was enjoying this way too much. He shoved another ice cube in her mouth in response. It reminded her of a child being called out mid-argument and decided to retaliate another way. She used her tongue to push the ice to one side of her mouth. 

“How long have you been planning to...kidnap me?” 

She heard and  _ felt _ him take a deep breath in thought. 

“Well now, let’s see…” Kylo pondered and placed the almost empty cup of ice on the table. “Almost over a year now.” 

Rey’s heart froze. He’d been planning and preparing to kidnap her from her apartment and keep her here since over a year ago. Even though it was obviously too late, this terrified her to her core. This just left more questions she wanted to ask but she had to choose carefully right now.

“How's your stomach?” Kylo asked as his free hand spread across her stomach. 

“Is that your question?” 

“Yes, is the melted ice alright?” 

“I’m not queasy...if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Excellent, perhaps some soup next.” He stood up and cradled her once more.

“I can walk you know!” Rey pouted and stretched her confined hands that she hadn’t noticed were beginning to go numb from being pressed against her back. 

“Oh I’m fully aware, I just prefer you like this. After you’re done we can venture upstairs and I’ll start a warm bath.” 

Rey was not looking forward to that, though, she did feel a tad on the sweaty side and thought a bath would be better than nothing at this point. Instead of sitting her back in the chair as Rey expected, Kylo carried her to the kitchen and sat her on one of the islands facing the stove and microwave. 

“I think your balance is not gone, and there’s nowhere for you to go. I’d rather keep you close than not. So, sit tight.” He turned to the fridge and took out a plastic container of what looked like chicken noodle soup. She watched as he again- gracefully, moved around the space grabbing from the drawers and cupboards what he needed. He poured the soup into a mug with a lid and put it into the microwave. 

Snapping out of what she thought was a daze, Rey experimentally tugged at her wrists and looked down at the floor. She didn’t think she was short, but the counters seemed higher up than what she was used to. Slipping off the counter would most likely result in a twisted ankle at the least- guaranteed with her arms bound. The microwave beeped and drew her attention back to the doctor. He took the mug out of the microwave and stirred the contents before putting the lid on and walking back to her. He held the mug up in front of her lips, waiting for her to lean forward and take a sip. 

“Are you going to k-kill m-me?” Rey’s voice sounded broken, and dry despite the melted ice. “When I’ve written everything you want...when you’re done.” The look on Kylo’s face was nothing short of shock and surprise. He carefully set the mug down and pulled her close to his chest, looking her right in the eyes. 

“No. I have no desire to kill you. How could I? You’re my favourite author. My muse. And I have you here all to myself. I will do no such thing.” He paused briefly. “You’re not the first one. I’ve said before I had other patients before, just like you. I had to practice, I couldn’t risk losing you, Rey.” He started rambling and pulled her closer in a warm embrace. “I did kill them when I was finished. They weren’t you, they weren’t like you. No...you are not expendable, Rey. You are mine. I have every intention to keep you. We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.” He pulled back slightly to gently kiss her jaw. His lips brushed against her skin before pulling away and looking her in the eyes. “Is that why you’ve been so frightened?” 

“Was that your question?” Rey bit back in a small fit of anger. She tensed and swallowed a lump in her throat. He laughed again and loosened his grip on her slightly. 

“Yes, it is.” He said as he picked the mug of soup back up. She bit her lip and briefly considered lying to him, which after recalling what he did the last time she lied threw that notion out the window. 

“I’m not afraid of dying, I’m afraid of pain more.”

“Wise words,” He nodded in agreement and offered her the soup once more. She parted her lips slightly and he tipped the mug up enough for her to get a little more than a sip. It tasted like average chicken noodle soup, but less processed. Possibly made by a cook under Kylo’s payroll, Rey reasoned. He didn’t seem like one who would set time aside to fully create a meal from scratch, nor buy cheap processed goods. “How is that settling?” 

“Good...it’s good.”

“I’m glad it’s to your liking.” He smiled warmly and placed his free hand on her knee. She surprisingly suppressed the urge to tense up, and put more effort into taking another sip of the warm soup. It reminded her of when she was stuck in her apartment with a cold or the flu and she would make chicken noodle soup as both a comfort food and an effort for recovery. After a few more sips the mug was empty and Kylo placed it in the nearby sink. 

“Looking at the colour in your cheeks I would say you’re getting warmer, which is a good thing. Come here…” He picked her up and cradled her again. 

“Can I walk, please?” Rey huffed and squirmed in his arms only for him to tighten his hold on her. 

“I suppose, once we’re at the stairs. I do adore holding you like this.” Kylo smirked and nuzzled Rey’s neck. The expression could have been considered affectionate had it been from anyone else. He carried her around, passed the basement door and living room to set her on a plush carpet at the foot of a grand looking set of stairs. Rey looked around, more. This looked like an entryway based on the light fixture above with come crystals hanging around a dark frame. Still, the floor to ceiling windows blocked mostly by greenery surrounding a massive set of dark metal doors that looked heavy in design alone. Apparently her gaze lingered on the doors for too long as Kylo reached and turned her back to the stairs. 

“I doubt you could open those even if they were unlocked. Up you go now.” Kylo lightly nudged Rey forwards. 

She huffed and took the first few steps heavily noting how soft and thick the dark carpet cushioned her feet. Rey grimaced a bit when she felt how  _ sore _ her body really was. Kylo seemed to not be in a hurry at all. He stepped behind her with a hand flat on her back to brace her should she wobble backwards. When they got to the landing Rey found herself more winded than expected.

“That’s a good girl. I can tell your muscles and joints are a bit stiff, a nice warm soak will alleviate that.” He moved his hand up her back to hold her neck and gently steered her down the hallway. “Here we are,” Kylo stopped her in front of another- surprise- dark wooden door. “The bathroom will be on the left…” With that, he opened the door and nudged her inside.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

~*~

Kylo definitely had a preference for darker colours. Not just black this time, some lighter shades and even dark blue accents. The massive bed drew Rey's attention first. A soft, silky looking canopy was supported by four posts with a matching duvet cover. Her heart dropped a bit when she saw another I.V. stand on one side of the bed, and dropped further when she realized he expected to share a bed with her. Adjacent to the bed was a vanity made from the same wood as the bed with three mirrors with a matching chair tucked underneath. Rey's unease built when she understood he must have purchased that recently unless he had another woman in his life at the moment. This was doubtful. He lightly pushed her forward with a hand on the small of her back towards a set of double doors and a dark room beyond that. Instead of carpet, her feet were met with cold tiles before the lights were flicked on. 

Rey’s mouth briefly dropped open in awe at how luxurious everything appeared. Dark marble and cement was the theme, with some accents of gold. There were two levels to the bathroom and two different bathtubs. One looked more like a hot tub which could be easily accessed from the elevated level of the floor, and the other was a black four claw raised tub next to a window. A large glass shower was adjacent to a long marble countertop which had two similar sinks. Clearly the doctor wasn’t fabricating his financial stability. Kylo passed her to turn the water on for the bigger tub and turned back to her, taking her back towards the bedroom.

“That will take some time to fill up…” He sighed and firmly turned her around, backing her into the foot of the bed. “Let’s take a break for a moment.” He walked around her eyes roaming up and down her trembling figure. “You’re irresistible. I wouldn’t have taken you to be the modest sort, especially with the things you’ve published online. So descriptive too. Somehow…” Kylo's mouth was right next to Rey’s ear now, hands trailing up her hips to her waist. “You have your audience convinced that you’re not only comfortable with intimacy but  _ very _ experienced. How surprised they would be if they found out their beloved author was just another timid virgin.” One of his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest. “I know of the filthy things that run through your lovely head- based on our little online chats. I also know there’s a part of you that's enjoying this.” 

“I...I don’t know w-what you-you’re talking about.” Rey rasped before Kylo pulled her into his lap and panic started to spread in her chest. “Please...please let me go.” She whimpered and squirmed in his lap until her hands brushed against something hard in his pants. She tensed up realizing how he was  _ enjoying _ this more than she initially thought. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright Rey. There’s no need to be coy about sex. As a doctor, we know all about how the body can react, and deceive the mind.” His hand went to her throat as the other arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her to his chest. “For example, if I do this…” The hand around her throat moved up to cover her mouth and nose as he used his own legs to further entrap her. “...I can almost guarantee that you will experience physical signs of arousal.” Instinctively she started to struggle before deciding to try and relax to hold her breath as long as she could. 

“Your face will flush, most likely your chest will too. Your nipples will harden, your clitoris will fill with blood as your cervix produces arousal fluid giving you the familiar sensation of being  _ wet _ .” Rey’s lungs and chest spasmed in need of air. “I imagine you don’t really want these things to happen. You’re far more preoccupied with trying to breathe than being aroused.”

The edges of Rey’s vision began to dim and darken as air roared in her ears. Her body moved on its own, struggling and straining against his grasp. Kylo barely moved, holding her in place as she arched away from him. When he finally drew his hand away she was gasping for air which led to a brief coughing fit. Rey barely registered Kylo’s hand slipping between her thighs. She tried to close them to which he easily, and slowly pried them apart. She resisted as much as she could until he moved her around in his lap so he had both hands to easily part her legs. 

“N-no…” She cried weakly and let her head fall against his shoulder in defeat. 

“Don’t be ashamed Rey, this is all-natural for the human female to experience.” Two of his fingers traced up her slit causing her to shiver and squirm against him. “You see?” Kylo said in a merry tune as he showed her the undeniably damp fingers. “I’m curious...based on what we’ve exchanged during our online chats. If your body's reaction is a simple betrayal or something more.” He lowered his voice slightly before he stuck his tongue out and licked her arousal off his digits. Rey suppressed a gag as he wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her to lay down on the bed with him over her. His other arm braced his weight, effectively caging her underneath him. 

“You’re so beautiful, my starlight.” He purred as his lips brushed against her jaw. She shuddered and tried to roll onto her side only to be pressed against the mattress by a hand around her throat. “I bet you’re exhausted as well...fatigued from all the excitement this morning, you deserve a nice rest after I clean you up.” Kylo nuzzled Rey’s neck and cupped the side of her face to keep her still. Rey squirmed underneath him and noted a drastic change in her muscle control, and then it clicked. 

“The s-soup...you..d-drugged me…” She flinched at the lightness in her voice, she despised how frail she sounded. 

“I did,” Kylo whispered back as his lips trailed up the side of her head. “It was the safest option, I didn’t want you hurting yourself let alone me.” He pulled away and gently rolled her onto her front and pressed her into the mattress with his body. “Besides…” He laughed huskily in her ear as he tugged at the cuffs around her wrists. “The water would ruin these, we can’t have that. I have so many ideas to play around with them.” He undid the cuffs, tossing them on the bed and pulling her back to her feet. Rey shivered when her mind played out brief scenes of him tying her up in different ways. 

_ She wasn’t like that. _ It was just for writing those stories. Damn her mind and body for betraying her like that.

“Arms up miss Kenobi.” Kylo grabbed the hem of Rey’s hospital gown, pulling it up. Before she registered she was completely nude in front of this brute of a man, he was already shedding his clothes too. She blushed and turned her head away. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen a nude male in real life before. She’d watch porn on occasion, which wasn’t as daunting as her current predicament. 

_ It was just research for a story. _ Rey argued with herself. 

She found her balance slightly off- due to the drug and almost tumbled over. Kylo’s reflexes caught her before she made contact with the floor. 

“Easy does it. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She could hear him trying not to laugh as he spoke and picked her up. As he carried her back to the bathroom she found her cheek pressed against his warm shoulder. 

Steam was rising and dancing across the water surface. It looked so inviting. Kylo walked up the stairs to the second level then stepped down into the tub. The hot water caused goosebumps to form on Rey’s chilled skin. Surprisingly the water went almost above her chin and further when Kylo sat down behind her. She groaned in dismay when he pulled her back to his chest as he did earlier. 

“P-please…” Rey slurred as she felt his hands move her legs so they were parted by his own legs. “Let me go...I won’t t-tell anyone.” 

“That my dear starlight,” Kylo's voice dropped tone which sent a sensation right to Rey’s groin. His chest vibrated so much she could feel it against her upper back. “Is  _ never _ going to happen.” 

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime!!

~*~

“I’ve planned, and prepared for you. For _us._ And you think I would let you go, just like that?” He laughed again but it seemed less controlled than before. “I know you’re more clever than this though you do have a fair bit of the sedative in you at the moment.” Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey and nuzzled her neck. “No...no, no, no that won’t happen. You are here and you are _mine_.” There was an uncomfortable silence as his hands wandered over her body, gradually moving up to her shoulders and neck. “You’re very tense. I assume it must be due to the typical hunched position over your keyboard. I’ll look into what can help with that.”

The doctor reached up and took the clip out of Rey’s hair, letting it cascade just below her shoulders. He moved her around in his arms so he could gently and carefully tip her back, getting her hair wet. She shushed her when she tensed up and weakly struggled against the drug in her system. 

“Relax, I’m just going to wash you.” The doctor hushed as he guided Rey's head back into the water to thoroughly wet her hair. His hands massaged her scalp briefly before sitting her back up and picking up a bottle of what she assumed was shampoo. "I remembered in our chats...you confessed to occasionally using dish soap to de-grease your hair after not washing it for a while. I must say I doubted it, but it really does wonders. Not every wash if course, and judging by the state of your roots...it's been a while." 

"Yes...feels soft after." The author blushed and nodded. She had meant to shower that night...before being stuffed into a car unexpectedly. Kylo poured a dime-sized amount of the blue soap into his hand and worked it around her scalp. 

It was an odd detail he remembered. A couple of years prior, Rey was so enveloped by her writing that she neglected her personal hygiene among other needs. She read online that using dish soap in combination with shampoo every other shower resulted in silky soft locks. It made sense that if you could wash newborn ducklings in the stuff, human hair was no exception. This became somewhat of a secret to herself, rather than explaining it to everyone who looked at her like she was crazy. 

His hands were surprisingly gentle as they worked through her hair, fingers moving in ripples across her scalp and down the back of her neck. He lingered on the base of her skull, working on any tension that lingered. Rey allowed him to move her around like a doll, mostly due to her drugged state she reasoned. She found her world fading away with the bits of tension. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Kylo chuckled and poured a bit of water over her head before adding shampoo. He continued his ministrations on her head before guiding her back to wash it off. He pulled her back into his lap and grabbed a soft cloth which he lathered in more soap that smelled of coconut. "So small, so vulnerable…" He mused as he ran the cloth over Rey's shoulders. He lifted each arm and did the same before moving to her chest. She tensed up suspecting he may do something else. "Shh...it's okay Rey. I'm just cleaning what is mine." Kylo stood up slowly and manoeuvred the much smaller Rey so she was practically bent over the side of the tub. Her drugged brain took some time to register what position she was in and squirmed to get away. 

"N-no...p-please don't." She pleaded as the doctor bent over her fully trapping her body. He laughed again, the rumble of his chest vibrating her whole back. 

"Oh, you precious little thing." Kylo picked up the cloth again and ran it over back in gentle circles and Rey relaxed somewhat. "This is not the place to make love for the first time, perhaps later though." She let out a small strangled sound as the cloth went lower on her body. This sick doctor could have planned out every way to break her in. Every way he's going to violate her. Rey's thoughts were drowned out when she gasped at the cloth being pushed against her buttocks. "I'm truly pleased to be the first and only person to touch you here Rey." She clenched her hands into fists when a finger prodded her hole through the cloth. “You’re so sensitive, which I enjoy immensely.” The cloth moved farther down and he nudged her legs apart until it covered her mound. Rey’s mouth fell open when she realized Kylo’s hand easily covered her whole pubic area. 

“Don’t.” She gasped and squirmed away from the intruding cloth. She felt disgusted with herself and the whole situation. This was made more apparent when she unintentionally pressed her bottom back into the bigger man’s groin. He let out a low groan. Whether it was in discomfort or pleasure she couldn’t discern. She waited with bated breath for his fingers to push the cloth into her, or some other uncomfortable thing to happen. But all that happened was the cloth being rubbed over her folds in gentle circles. 

“You’re not very persuasive little Starlight.” He laughed and continued down her legs with the cloth. Once He decided she was clean enough he moved her around so she was sitting on the edge of the tub. She couldn’t help but stare at the ripples of muscle on his abdomen. He reminded her of a marble sculpture with some minor scars. _Odd._

“What are those?” She started shivering as Kylo swiftly cleansed his own body with another cloth. 

“Battle scars.” He replied flatly and her mouth dropped open briefly which earned a breathy chuckle from him. “I’m joking. They’re from previous patients my boss requested I personally work with, such unruly scum.” Rey nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. Her head nodded and she caught herself before falling over a couple of times. 

_So tired._ Rey felt like she could sleep forever. “We’re almost done Starlight.” Kylo’s voice startled her out of her daze before she was wrapped up in the fluffiest grey towel she’d ever felt. She was relieved to notice he’d taken the effort to wrap a towel around his waist as well. The tub was almost empty and she blinked in disbelief. Had she fallen asleep? How much time passed when she was zoned out? “I know my little one is tired, just have to brush your hair and teeth then it’s off to bed.” He effortlessly picked her up and sat her on the counter by one of the sinks. He went to the bedroom and returned with a comb in hand which he started running through her damp hair starting at the ends. “Your hair is so soft now. Perhaps you can tell me about other products you use. Within reason I’m willing to accommodate your material wants, this also would depend on your behaviour.” Rey’s brow lowered and she glared at him. “Anything for my personal author.” 

He was being _far_ too nice. _Suspicious_. 

“What’s the c-catch?” Her voice rasped which made her realize how thirsty she was. He smirked as he finished with her hair and set the comb aside before opening a drawer next to the sink. 

“Oh, there’s nothing like that.” Kylo took out a toothbrush and toothpaste tube. “I’m aware this isn’t a mutual agreement. You never knew this was going to happen. I’m not a complete monster...for the most part.” He wetted the toothbrush and added a dollop of the paste. “Open.” He firmly grabbed her chin and she obliged, too tired to argue. “Perhaps there will be rewards, gifts rather for good behaviour and provided you write for me. I’m not quite sure yet. I just know my little Starlight will need _plenty_ of inspiration for writing. Spit now, and rise here.” He filled a glass of water and held it for her. She rinsed and spat into the sink before taking a few gulps of the water to soothe her throat. “Here we go.” Kylo cradled Rey in the towel and carried her back to the bedroom where he sat her on a padded ottoman bench at the foot of the bed. “I know your hair is still a bit damp but I’d prefer to not use heat on it.” He went into the closet and sighed. “I’m sorry little one. It seems that getting clothes for you completely escaped me.” He returned with a white t-shirt. “This will have to do for now, not that I’m against you wearing my clothes.” Kylo removed Rey’s towel which earned a small whimper from her. He gently pressed it around her head to remove any more droplets of water before discarding it on the floor. “Arms up little one.” She nodded sleepily and sluggish raised her arms for him to slip the t-shirt on. It was massive on her and looked more like a nightgown. “So cute.” He mused and picked her up again.

Feeling her bare skin against his was oddly comforting. Which disturbed Rey as it shouldn’t be like that at all. It’s true her interaction with people wasn't much compared to the average person, but she wasn’t _lonely_. Was she?

Rey relished in the comfort of being on a soft mattress instead of a table or countertop. She missed her bed. She missed her apartment. A sudden tightness in her chest almost distracted her from Kylo moving her limbs. It wasn’t until her wrist was trapped by another padded cuff did he start to panic and wake up. 

“N-no, no!” She cried and tugged her arm to no avail. She recalled the odd-looking straps on the mattress before and her stomach churned. Her arms would be trapped by her sides and her legs out straight, the whole set up looked completely adjustable which made her dread spike more. She was completely vulnerable to him. 

“Shh, shh don’t fret my Starlight, I’ll be right back for you. It’s around two in the afternoon so I encourage you to rest.” He went to grab her last ankle which she- out of reflex- almost kicked him in the chest. She cursed him for drugging her like this. If he hadn’t she would have been able to put up more resistance. He just laughed in response and easily secured that limb as well to the mattress. “You’re much stronger than I anticipated. Just looking at how small you are I wouldn’t have expected that.” He tugged the shirt down so it covered her legs more and wasn’t bunched underneath her. “I’ll be back after I’ve tidied the bathroom.” He leaned over her once more and kissed her forehead which caused her to wince in response. 

Rey didn’t expect the drowsiness to set back in so quickly. She weakly tugged at the restraints when she felt her eyes closed every so often. The sensation of ‘falling’ asleep struck her a couple of times before her eyes eventually drifted shut once more. 

~*~

She felt at peace. Warm air brushed her face and swept her hair gently from her shoulders. Rey smiled and opened her eyes to see the ocean. She was laying on a flat rock near the lapping waves which sprayed on her face with every crash against the rocks below. She breathed deeply and sat up to appreciate the scene before her. She couldn’t recall how she got here but that didn’t bother her in the slightest. This felt like her paradise. When she stood up and walked to the edge the slightest urge to _jump_ came over her. She shook her head and stared up at the horizon. 

The sky darkened rather quickly and the waves became rougher. Suddenly the temperature dropped which made Rey shiver and wrap her arms around herself. Glancing down at the water she stared gaped when a wave reached up and somehow pulled her down into the water. 

~*~

Rey gasped for air and struggled only to feel the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes shot open and clenched shut as she took a few more gasping breaths. Her paradise was lost...but there was a wetness between her legs. A very foreign, slippery sensation glided across her slit and sucked her clit causing her to moan and arch her back. Rey weakly lifted her head and let out a whimper when she saw Kylo’s eyes staring up at her from between her thighs.

“I’d thought the sedative would have kept you out a bit longer…” He gestured with his eyes to the I.V stand which was hooked to her arms again. 

“Wha...what are you doing? Get off me!” Rey cried and struggled against the restraints which caused the doctor to click his tongue. 

“I can’t Rey...you’re simply too irresistible.” Kylo stood up dressed in just black sweatpants. He adjusted one of the tubes and a wave of calmness came over Rey. Her head fell back against the pillow and her eyes lolled back but she didn’t fall back to sleep quite yet. “I enjoyed making you squirm in your sleep.” He stared at her with a predatory look as he settled himself back between her legs. “Obviously no one has ever done this to you…” Rey weakly shook her head and stared back at him, watching. He reached under her thighs and held her hips firmly in place. He breathed heavily on her opening causing her to squirm as much as the drug and restaurants allowed. 

“No…” Her heels hardly dug into the mattress and her hands clenched with effort to break free of the bonds with no sign of that happening. Rey’s mouth fell open agape when Kylo parted her folds with his thumbs to further look at her. 

"Hmm…" He hummed in thought and frowned a bit. "Your labia minora are noticeably different in size." Rey shuddered at his hot breath on her slit. 

"Is...is that a bad thing?" 

"Not at all, quite normal actually. It's also easily fixable.”

“Fix?” Struggled against the restraints and lifted her head to stare at him with wide eyes. “N-no I don’t want that I-” Kylo let out a deep belly laugh. 

“My dear Starlight, you are far too gullible.” He nuzzled her inner thigh and gave it a kiss. “No, I wouldn’t dare alter your natural beauty, I admire your imperfections as you admired mine in the bath.” 

“That...that was different ahh!” She hissed when he nipped her thigh. 

“Hush now, and let the doctor take care of you.” 

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I'm not the fastest with adding new chapters but hey if I'm not feeling the inspo it ain't gonna happen.  
> To make up for it here a nice long THICC chapter.

~*~

Rey gasped and unwillingly arched up when Kylo’s tongue swept along her slit. It felt almost disgusting and wrong, yet she couldn’t deny the warmth gathering in her lower belly. 

"I adore the way you squirm and try to hold back." He lifted his head and spread her folds again. "Have you touched yourself here before?" He asked and swiped the pad of his thumb across her clitoris causing her to arch up farther and almost scream.

"Not like th-aht!" She gasped and turned her head away in mortification. Her throat felt dry and scratched up. This didn't feel normal, she felt way more sensitive than usual. "Did..did you drug me with something else?" He smirked against her.

"I did not, anything you're feeling is your body's natural reaction." She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. 

Kylos head remained between her thighs for a while, switching between penetrating her with his tongue and sucking her overly sensitive bud. He pushed her pelvis into the mattress with a firm hand splayed across her lower belly. The sun was barely shining through the curtains which Rey assumed meant it was late in the afternoon. She didn't know what day it was let alone where she was. When she felt the mattress shift she struggled more and almost screamed. 

"No! No no please don’t." Rey sobbed as Kylo crawled up her body. "I've never...please." 

"Shh, shh. Not yet my Star. You would be far too tight for me." He hushed as he settled on his side next to her head propped by one arm and the other on her forehead. "I do plan on taking you, but not so soon. Like your writing, and physical intimacy…" He grinned and looked her in the eyes. "...there will be a glorious climax."

~*~

Apparently the deathly doctor preferred to have someone by his side while he slept. He described to Rey how one of his men would essentially be a body pillow for him. On a rare occasion, he would hire a prostitute, but not for sex. Somehow this creeped her out more than if he told her he had sex with them. It left a layer of unease. 

Kylo said they could sleep for a while before supper, and then she would be isolated to write. That confused her a bit. He didn't tell her how or where she was writing. It was all a mystery. She was thankful he didn’t drug her again. Among the warmth of sleep, Rey recalled Kylo giving her gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks before he left the bed. Once she naturally woke up he walked into her line of sight beside the bed. 

“How are you feeling my dear?” He was in a dark button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked impeccable and Rey hated it. She didn’t respond as he pulled the blankets off and freed her ankles from the cuffs. “You look less pale than you did earlier, I would consider that good progress.” When her wrists were free Rey sat up and rubbed her wrists. “You look delightful in my shirt…” Kylo tilted his head as his eyes roamed over Rey’s small form. She blushed and tugged the shirt down to cover the very place he lingered earlier. In that instant, anger bubbled in her chest and her hands clenched. Without thinking her foot connected with his neck causing him to double over on the floor. Rey almost screamed at her own actions. Her heart raced as she rolled over the bed and ran out of the room. She wished she hadn’t done that. She wished she’d thought more before acting, apologizing even. 

He was going to be _livid._

Rey realized it wouldn’t take long for the giant of a man to catch up with her, the stairs alone would slow her down. She ran into the first room and shut the door hastily. No lock. 

_Shit, shit shit..._

She looked around for anything useful. It looked like a guest bedroom, less decor. Everything was clean. The attached bathroom didn’t have a lock either. 

“Fuck me,” Rey growled and froze. There wasn’t much time. Going against all her instincts she slipped under the bed and tried to calm her trembling. She waited in terror until she felt lightheaded, then a loud knock was heard.

“ _Rey Kenobi,_ ” Kylo drawled out her full name much like an irritated parent would to their child. She saw the door open and his shoes slowly stalked onto the carpet. “Ah, are we playing hide and seek now?” Her heart jumped into her throat. Did he already know where she was? There was no way…

 _I’m sorry, I’m sorry…_ She thought over and over putting in all her effort to not making any sounds. 

“That was a very, very stupid move little one. I’m curious to know what was going through that brilliant head of yours.” She watched with bated breath as he walked over to the wardrobe and peered inside. “Hopefully you have a decent excuse for almost fracturing my collar bone. I must admit.” He moved out of her line of sight to the bathroom. “It was rather unexpected. The most excitement I’ve experienced in a while.” All went quiet. 

_Too quiet._

An uncomfortable amount of time passed before Rey decided to crawl out from her hiding spot. She let out a scream when something grabbed onto her ankle and roughly pulled her out from under the bed. Friction from the carpet burned her back and thighs as the shirt rode up. 

“Naughty girl.” Kylo wrapped a hand around her throat and pinned her down with his knee. “I thought you’d be more clever than this, under the bed? Really?” He almost laughed and moved the shirt up farther. Rey saw his neck, it looked like it was bruising already. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry please don't-" His hand tightened around her throat causing her to choke and cough. 

"Don't what?" He growled and leaned down to bite her neck. His free hand dipped between her legs and without warning he pushed two fingers into her. 

"Ow! S-stop that hurts!" She cried out and struggled. 

"Oh it hurts, does it? I'm sorry," He pushed another digit into her earning another cry of agony. "I had. No. Idea." He growled deeply and roughly thrust into her each time. Her squirming caused her back and thighs to burn more from the carpet. He added a fourth digit causing Rey to scream bloody murder. Everything hurt. It felt like she was being torn open. Rey indeed regretted lashing out at him. "I wonder if I could fit my whole hand in hmm?" She went slack and sobbed. 

"NO! Don’t please! I'm s-sorry...I won't do it again. Please don't. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Rey stammered as tears dripped down the sides of her face. It went silent again as Kylo withdrew his fingers and smeared them across the lower half of her face.

“Naughty girl, since this was your first slip up I won’t punish you. Do keep that in mind should you even think about striking me again.” He pulled her up by her underarms and held her trembling and sobbing form against his chest. He rubbed her back and shushed her before picking her up with a single arm under her bottom. “Let’s get some food in you. Perhaps you hit me out of anger, which tells me you’re most likely hungry.” Rey whimpered in discomfort from the throbbing between her legs and the unmistakable wetness. She wasn’t sure if it was out of instinct or a need to be comforted but she found her face nuzzling his neck and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Shh, shh...it’s okay little one.” Kylo cooed in her ear and kissed her neck. “I anticipate you’ll be a good girl for me from now on, yes?” 

Rey nodded into his neck and clung to him tightly. 

She’d never felt so many emotions at once. She _really_ wanted to hurt him again.

~*~

The doctor sat Rey on the counter, the same spot as before. She winced at the coldness against her raw, sensitive skin and curled in on herself.

“Hmmm, perhaps this needs to go one step further.” In a flash of white fabric, Rey was nude on the counter and shivering more than before. 

“What?! No, give it back I’m cold!” Rey reached for the shirt which Kylo held just out of reach from her. She saw he was staring at her chest and she went to cover her breasts with her other arm. “Pervert.” He smirked, seemingly amused by her actions. 

“I’m not quite a pervert little one, I just adore how I make you helpless.” He turned and opened the fridge.

~*~

“I know you’re hungry Rey, you must eat.” Kylo sat next to Rey at the kitchen table watching her stare at her plate. 

“I don’t want to.” She growled and tightened her folded arm across her chest. 

“I can force you.” Rey tensed and glanced up at him. “I am trained after all. Gastric feeding tubes are quite easy to insert.” He moved his chair slightly so he was closer and reached around her. “I’d make an incision right about here,” He made a slicing motion between the front of her ribs which made her wince and suppress a cry. “The tube would be inserted and held by a retention dome so it won’t move around too much.” Rey shivered as she felt Kylo pressing closer against her. “It would only take about twenty minutes.”

“No! No...I’ll eat…”

“A more preferable choice, though I do like the idea of you not being able to resist as I slowly inject your body’s required sustenance. Technically I’d be taking care of you, as it should be. But you’d see it another way hm?” 

“Shut up…” Rey turned away and took another bite. 

Both of them were distracted by a knock at the front door, and Rey’s heart jumped. 

“Ah about time Hux.” The doctor sighed and left Rey alone at the table. “Don’t speak unless I say you can Starlight. Unless we need to revisit that punishment earlier.” 

Rey shook her head and continued eating as Kylo went to answer the door. A bit of time passed as he chatted with whoever it was and got closer. The accent sounded familiar. 

_“Just relax and enjoy the quiet ride.”_

She realized that was the voice of the man who kidnapped her in the first place. Their voices approached as Rey looked around for that damn shirt or anything to cover herself. 

“Rey, you look a bit red. Should I take your temperature?” Kylo asked from the kitchen doorway. Next to him was a man just as tall, and short red hair. 

“N-no I’m fine…”

“Hmm...I think you’ve eaten enough by the look of it as well I’m very pleased with that.” The doctor came over and took the almost empty plate and moved it to the counter. “Let’s get you upstairs so your writing skills can come alight.” He picked her up and told the redhead he may sit at the table and wait. 

~*~

Kylo carried her upstairs and to another room, she had yet to see. It looked like another spare bedroom but the bed was a bit smaller, and there was less furniture. A decently sized desk was in front of a massive set of windows that looked out onto the greenery. On the desk was a computer, not a laptop like she expected for some reason. 

“It’s not connected to the internet, so you can’t research, unfortunately.” He smiled and let her down. “Perhaps if you have any burning questions relating to research you may ask me later.”

“Who was that man?” 

“Ah, that was Hux,” Kylo replied far too quickly. 

“He...he’s the one who took me.” 

“Yes. and He did a superb job. Had I entrusted anyone else they might have harmed you. I was thinking of letting him...ah, that’s for later. Please, have a seat.”

“May I have some clothes, please? I’ll get cold…”

“No worries Starlight, the room will be kept at an optimal temperature for you.” He leaned in closer to her. “And besides, with clothes on you would be more likely to try and escape, what would you do? Try and break the windows? They’re very thick. The most damage done would be to you. The door will be locked as well. You’re safe here to write as you please.” 

Rey huffed and stared at the computer. She wiggled the mouse and the screen came to life with the desktop. She easily found a word processing application and waited. 

“Have fun little one, not too much though. I’ll check on you in a few hours.” 

The scenery was so pretty from what she could see. It was still dark. Moonlight was shining through the trees, how could she not feel a little spark of inspiration. She heard the door close and eventually started typing.

_It all happened so fast…_

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo just can't keep Rey hydrated apparently. 
> 
> Oh my gosh, he's such a yandere like...so much.
> 
> TW: if you don't like the idea of someone watching you pee, or non-con diaper-wearing don't read this.

~*~

Rey eventually found a rhythm to her writing. The typical struggles of staring at the blinking icon didn't prevent the flow of words. She found comfort and peace of mind when the right mainframe was generated to write. It always did since she was younger. Writing was a calming tool for her. It was a method to take herself away from whatever current situation she was in. During all times of duress, writing about fictional characters and horrible things happening to them. She never experienced what she wrote, it was all coming from her head. 

Until now. This was very real. 

Rey had a habit of emoting like the characters she transcribed. Mouthing the words they would say in the scenes. It felt more genuine. 

She tried to mimic Dr Ren. Calm, collected, psychopathic when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She jolted back to reality and became very aware of how much her body ached. She turned in her chair to see Kylo sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her intently. 

“How...how long have you been there?” 

“Almost two hours.” He tilted his head, admiring her. “I find it fascinating. Watching you write.” He stood up and she noticed he was holding a bowl which looked smaller in comparison to him. “I see in your eyes how to practically remove yourself from the present and delve into the story head-on.” Rey saw various fruits in the bowl and she began to salivate. “I know kiwis are one of your favourites. Though you're a tad sensitive to them I added a few pieces.” He put the bowl on the desk beside the computer and pulled the chair aside so she could eat.

“Thank you…” Rey sighed and took a small bite letting her taste buds relish in the fresh sweet and sour flavours. Kylo bent down to look at the screen, scrolling and reading she assumed. 

“I’m impressed with the amount you’ve written in. Though it’s not a complete surprise. I remember you wrote a whole story in a little over an hour as part of some online challenge. Well done.” He clicked the ‘save’ icon and turned to her. “What gave you the idea for the title?”

“I suppose my current situation. It’s unconventional...and…” Rey bit her lip, her cheeks reddening as her free arm wrapped around her middle. “I feel vulnerable. That’s all.”

“Ah, I’m truly flattered.”

_ Prick. _

“Your eyes look a bit strained, perhaps a break is needed. Shall we head to the bathroom?”

Rey nodded and left the already empty fruit bowl on the desk as she stood. He picked her up again much to her dismay. She missed walking. 

Kylo carried her through the hallway back to the master bathroom. Her abused skin flared up in pain when he sat her on the toilet. Rey wrapped her arms around her middle and stared up at him expecting him to walk away or at least turn his back. But he did no such thing. 

“Umm...can you turn around or something?”

“After your little fit, I think you’ll have to earn your independence back. Until then I’ll be keeping a close eye on you most of the time.” 

_ Eww...this is disgusting. _

He was fully expecting her to pee while he watched. Having no choice and wanting to get it over with, she did just that. It burned and stung from having his fingers roughly inside her before. She winced and shut her eyes bearing through the pain. Much to her horror, she heard him crouch in front when she was done and part her knees. He frowned a little and looked between her thighs. 

“I don’t think it’s very bad, but it will definitely hurt when you urinate over the next few days.” He observed as he gently cleaned her up with toilet paper. 

Rey sat there, mortified. He was being so casual about it. Though in his line of work this must be so common for him. Talking in great detail about the body's most intimate places and functions occur all the time in the medical fields. Even then, this was far from that. He was not her doctor. 

“You’re dehydrated though, that will need to be remedied.” He picked her up and balanced her in one arm as he flushed and brought her to the sink. They both washed their hands, mostly guided by Kylo. It reminded Rey of a parent showing their child how to wash properly. His arms encompassed her once more.

“Please don’t strap me down again.” She begged and squirmed against him. 

“I will be generous and give you a choice. Sip a glass of water for me or be hooked up to the I.V. what will it be?”

_ No more needles, please. _

“Water! I’ll have water…”

“A smart choice. Not as exciting for me though.” He went to fetch a glass of water and returned with just that. “Drink slowly.” Rey nodded slightly before taking small sips. “As long as you drink water, I won’t give you the I.V. understand?” 

“Yes.”

“There’s a good girl.” Kylo sat on the foot of the bed and pulled her into his lap. 

_ He really likes doing that. _

Rey continued sipping until the glass was empty and taken by Kylo. He grabbed her chin and examined her face closely. 

“Your eyes look a bit red and strained Starlight. Perhaps I let you stare at a screen for too long.” 

Indeed her eyes felt sore and tired she realized as she slowly blinked feeling them sting. This usually happened during longer writing spells. She frowned slightly.

“I’ve been on the computer longer….my eyes usually don’t get sore as fast.” 

“Intriguing. Perhaps it’s happened faster due to other stresses and recent changes. No matter, we’ll figure out a routine soon.”

~*~

Before Kylo ‘tucked’ Rey into bed she managed to catch a glimpse of the digital clock by his side of the bed. 

_ 2:06 AM _

Not an unusual time for her to sleep, her schedule at home was quite irregular. When she felt tired and didn’t have any deadlines, she slept. Simple enough. 

Now doctor Ren had taken on this almost  _ paternal  _ role over her. It felt strange yet... _ nice _ . She couldn’t recall having the best relationship with her father. They barely talked to each other as it was, and as time passed the communication stopped altogether. 

Once Rey was snuggly restrained under the sheets she surprisingly found some peaceful rest. Kylo could have drugged the water but she almost didn’t care at this point. Sleep was her temporary shelter. 

Unfortunately sometime later she awoke to an all too familiar cramping in her pelvis. 

_ Fuck. _

She pulled against the restraints and tried to pull her thighs together. There was an obvious wetness between her legs already, but there was something else. Something bulky was between her legs and wrapped around her bottom. 

“K-Kylo? What did you do?” She flexed and clenched her hands as she became more aware. Her eyes still felt dry and the room was still dark. 

“You’re menstruating and I didn’t desire my sheets to be stained.” She heard Kylo’s voice next to her. From what she could see, he was leaning upon his elbow, his free hand pushing her hair out of her face. “I should stock up on feminine hygiene products but I wasn’t sure what to prefer.” His hand trailed down her body and rubbed the padding between her legs. I think you English folks call it a nappy.”

Rey felt the urge to throw up. This sick fuck. 

“Get it off, please! It feels gross!” Rey screamed and struggled. “I’m not a baby please take it off!” She lifted her head and saw she was indeed wearing a nappy. What disturbed her more was the fact that it was clearly meant for an older child or someone with bladder issues. It was decorated with purple flowers and yellow stars. The cramps made this all worse. She felt sick, mortified, disgusting… “Please take it off.” 

“Not yet, I don’t have an alternative at the moment.” Kylo moved closer to her, pressing his body against her side. His hand was still on her crotch making her wretch. 

“You’re sick, you're a paedophile! Get away from me!” Rey screamed and kept struggling until her body tired. 

“I’m not a paedophile by any means, far from it. Because I’m a doctor I have all sorts of medical-related supplies. Aquantinaces occasionally ask me for favours and I provide. It just so happened I have a few packs of these among my supplies. However…” He moved closer and spoke into her ear. “I do love how helpless and innocent this makes you. Infants are helpless and dependent on their parents or caregiver. That doesn’t sound too horrible for you does it? I want you to be completely dependent on me, Rey. All you will need to do is write for me.” He grabbed the diaper by the crotch and squeezed. “Adorable.”

_ This isn’t right. This is wrong. _

Rey’s ears started ringing as her breathing shortened and before she could register what happened, the smell of vomit was in her nose and she wretched up the remnants of the fruit bowl. This caught Kylo by surprise but he didn’t seem grossed out like most people would have been. 

“Babies do that too right?” Rey smirked and flopped her head back on the pillow. 

_ Serves you right arsehole. _

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talk of diapers and masturbation.  
> Thank you all for your lovely comments <3

~*~

After Rey tossed up her stomach, Kylo very promptly and calmly moved her into the bathroom to clean her up. Much to her dismay, she found herself in another clean nappy. When she asked him if she could wear something to cover it up he surprisingly said yes. He helped her into one of his dark bulky hoodies, but no bottoms. Her cycle typically lasted for four to five days. 

“For easy access.” He winked at her and she shuddered. 

“You’re sick.” She wrapped her arms around herself and sat on the foot of the bed.

“Perhaps, but you seem to be actually ill at the moment.” He chuckled and put a hand on her forehead. “What other symptoms do you usually feel?” 

“Um…” She glanced out the window and saw the sun glistening through the trees. “Sometimes I get headaches...maybe migraines? I also feel warmer...the cramps are the worst but they’re only for the first two-ish days.” 

“Have you ever considered masturbating?” 

“Excuse me?!” Rey shouted, caught completely off guard. 

“Some women feel that masturbation alleviates cramps. Maybe we should give it a try.” Kylo smirked and wrapped his arms around her. 

“No, no I don’t want-” She blabbered until he put a finger to her lips. 

“I was mostly joking. We’ll save that for later, maybe tonight before bed.” He started backing her against the mattress. “I have to go out for a bit, I’ll get you what you need. Would you like pads and tampons?”

“I…” Her face redded. Never had a man been so open and casual about periods. She’d used a menstruation cup a few times while camping once, she’d willingly take that instead of this. “Yes please.” Kylo grinned at how coy Rey got about these personal subjects. He moved her onto the bed and strapped her in again. “What? Why are you-”

“I can’t leave you to wander freely. Not quite yet. You’ll be fine.” 

“No! Take that thing off at least…” Rey turned her blushing face into the pillow. 

“What thing?” Kylo mocked, fully knowing what she meant. “This?” He grabbed her padded crotch causing her to gag and tremble. “Don’t fret. I won’t make you wear these too regularly.”

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

~*~

Rey was thankful for the quiet time alone. Doctor Ren had taken it upon himself to open the window and allow fresh air to billow through the curtains. If it wasn’t for the diaper and restraints, it might have been truly relaxing. Rey almost teared up as the cool breeze brushed her face. She missed going outside. The next time Rey’s eyes opened she was back in that accursed examination room. 

_No more, please._

She tugged her arms and realized she wasn’t tied down anymore. She sat up and realized she was in another hospital gown. Shivering from the unbearable cold she sauntered through the already open door. The corridor looked different, darker than Rey remembered. Moving forward a shiver went up her spine. Someone was watching her. A deep almost deafening laugh resonated from all around her. Before her instincts told her to run, numerous bloody arms burst from the walls. Rey screamed and ran only to be grabbed by them. 

“No! No, no!!” She struggled wildly as her ankles and wrists were pulled far apart and two more arms wrapped around her middle. 

_I’m going to die._

~*~

A cold sweat welcomed Rey back to the familiar bed. She felt hot, but the thin layer of sweat gave her goosebumps. She felt a cold compress on her forehead. 

“Shh-shh...I know you were dreaming. It didn’t look very pleasant.” Kylo cooed from her bedside. 

“I don’t feel very good…” Rey whimpered and tugged weakly at the restaurants. 

“I can tell.” The doctor hummed and removed the compress before putting it in a bowl out of her view. “You had a bit of a fever when I returned. If you’d like I can help you up and you may change into something else.” Rey nodded as Kylo started undoing the strap on her wrist. She sat up and recalled the last time this happened. Hitting him now wouldn’t be the best idea. Her muscles felt too weak to even push herself up fully. “I’m fairly certain that the initial shock of your new situation has worn off and this is a possible result.” He picked her up, cradling her to his chest. “Not the worst I’ve seen. Just a mild cold or flu.” He pressed his mouth to her forehead, he was colder than her and it felt relieving. “I remember from our conversations online you usually get these after particularly stressful situations and I assume this is certainly no exception.”

Rey groaned and realized he was loving this. He said he wanted her completely dependent on him and getting sick pretty much guaranteed that. She whimpered at how sensitive and tight her skin felt, another symptom of her colds. She nuzzled his chest, hearing him hum in satisfaction at her willingly wanting to be closer to him. 

~*~

The worst part was removing the diaper. Kylo would not allow Rey to do it on her own. He insisted she was too weak and might make a mess. It did collect the blood with no overflow which he seemed _too_ pleased about. 

“I’m glad the sheets won’t need to be changed because of that.” He grinned and helped her into the warm water. Dr Ren was extremely gentle with Rey in the bath. Using soft cloths to clean her tender skin, not lingering anywhere. This time. He massaged her scalp with the right amount of pressure _._ How he knew that exactly, Rey was at a loss. “Your drowsiness is a bit concerning. But given that you’re menstruating I’m not too worried.” He smoothed her hair back and rinsed any lingering suds. She blushed and sat up. “I also anticipate this will make for some interesting writing on your behalf.” 

“When can I write again?” Rey asked and realized how parched she was. This seemed to satisfy Kylo immensely. 

“Very soon Starlight, I’m happy you’re getting your muse back.” 

~*~

Rey thanked the stars that Dr Ren didn’t insist on helping her with the tampon application. He did secure the pad to her underwear though. 

_Fucking sick bastard._

“...thanks.” She squeaked with reddening cheeks and put the panties on. He tilted his head and looked her up and down. 

“I did like the way you were dressed before...but this is almost as pleasing to me anyway.” He smirked which made her stomach lurch. He guided her to the bedroom and offered her another hoodie. “I think you’ll do some writing before dinner now. Rather than before bed and risk straining your eyes again.” 

Rey nodded and followed him back to that spare bedroom. Once she was settled in front of the computer she instinctively opened the previously saved word document and stared at the blinking icon. She scrolled back up slightly to re-introduce the plot and get her mind in the right frame. Not soon after she almost started typing a soft warm object was placed in her lap. She glanced down and noticed it was some sort of stuffed animal with a hot water bottle inside. Kylo loomed beside her and placed a glass of water on the desk. 

“That should help alleviate your cramps, and I’d like you to drink that glass within the hour. Doctor’s orders.” He grinned and stroked the top of her head before leaving her once more. 

_Prick._

~*~

The rhythm of the story returned momentarily after a few sips of water. It also made a decent distraction from the agony of her throbbing insides. After typing a couple blocks of text Rey took a moment to examine the stuffed animal given to her. It looked like a fox but coloured with different shades of white and grey. Rey wondered what Kylo’s reasoning was behind that choice. She shrugged and went back to typing, it was cute regardless and provided comforting warmth. For now. 

Rey was focused on a scene that was rather graphic and disturbing. However, since her current situation was similar and she was being encouraged to write about these sorts of things she figured it was an ideal match. She closed her eyes during some parts to recall how she felt in those moments. Scared, mortified, revolted, excited, ... _aroused_. 

“What? Ew, no.” Rey gagged and pressed backspace a few times. She was not aroused. Not a chance in hell. There was no way she _liked_ what Kylo was doing to her...it was just a story.

“Are you sure about that?” Kylo laughed from behind her. She turned around and saw he was against sitting on the foot of the bed. His elbows were resting on his knees as he leaned forward from reading the monitor. 

“How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough.” He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure that’s how you feel about this?” Her cheeks reddened which amused him more. 

“I hate this, and I hate you.”

“Oh, that can’t be quite true. Not after what you just impulsively wrote and deleted.”

“Get off me!” Rey growled and pushed Kylo’s hand off her shoulder. Immediately after her wrist was grabbed and squeezed tightly. “Let go!” She screamed and tried to pull away while she stood up. 

“Ah-ah, none of that now. I’ve been so patient and gentle with you until now.” He was still smiling while chastising her which made it all the more intimidating. “Perhaps you need something to take the edge off? I can think of a few things…”

“Just because you’re a doctor, doesn't mean you can do this! Any of this! I want to go home…” Rey sounded almost incoherent and broke down while trying to pull away from Kylo. 

“Your home is here now.” Kylo pulled her into his lap as he sat in the chair. He reached over to press the ‘save’ icon on the word document in case she’d neglected to do so. 

“No! No, this is not my home...I mean my flat. My actual house.” Rey struggled in his arms before her cramps returned in full force causing her to wince and tense up. 

“That’s impossible...I listed your flat, it is currently on the market and has a few potential buyers. This is truly your home now Starlight.” 

“You’re lying, that’s not true...why would you do that?” 

“You had no use for it as I plan on staying with me from now on. I know you’re smarter than this, use your creative brain little one.” 

“But…” Rey teared up at the fact that her freedom was being stripped from her. Just like the characters in her story. “You can’t-”

“Ah see that’s where you’re wrong Starlight. I can, and I did. Rey Kenobi according to her close immediate family and friends has been offered a well-paid job teaching English in the Philippines. She’s doing very well and is happily living independently.” Kylo stroked her face gently as he saw her fear grow. “I made you disappear...you’re all mine. I do hope you might accept that. But a part of me also hopes you keep the resistance up.”

“I hate you, I really hate you.” Rey sobbed as Kylo stood and laid her on the spare bed. If he was telling the truth, she had no hope. Her friends wouldn’t come looking for her. At least she technically wasn’t kidnapped as far as they knew. They wouldn't be worried or stressed about that. 

“I don’t doubt that, but perhaps you hate me a little less than you let on...now...what shall we do about these cramps hmm? I can see they’re causing you discomfort still.” 

“Leaving me alone would do wonders.” Rey pushed against his chest to no avail. 

“Ah,” Kylo grinned and grabbed her wrists, resting one of her palms against his cheek. She immediately wanted to claw at him, which she knew wouldn’t end well. “There’s the fire I adore. My little Starlight can’t be left alone now...the doctor has a prescription for her.” 

“Can you please stop talking in third person like that? It’s creeping me out.” Rey grimaced as Kylo let go of her wrists. 

“Alright if you insist.” He grinned and pulled her to her feet to guide her back to his bedroom. Once there he placed a few towels on the bed. Rey didn’t understand why until it was a bit too late. Lying on the bed Kylo pulled the hoodie off her and her panties off, disposing of them. 

“Ms Kenobi. It’s time for your treatment.” 

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's on her period, Kylo REALLY loves blood. This is very disturbing. I'm going out on a limb to assume you're read the tags and warnings but I'll post little previews of what will happen. 
> 
> Apologies for it almost being a month since ann update. It be that way.

~*~

“Treatment? For what? I’m not sick.” Rey attempted to sit up only to be nudged back down by the doctor. 

“Your cramps, I can see how discomforting they are. I’m going to try a few methods in an attempt to relieve them.”

“Oh, hell no! Absolutely not! Get the fuck away from me!” An instant later Rey was pinned down by a hand over her throat. The warmth from Dr Ren was suffocating, not to mention his whole body encompassed hers, effectively trapping her. He was so  _ big _ in comparison to her.

“I would appreciate it if you would tone down the language little one. Now let's get you on your front." Kylo easily proceeded to flip Rey onto her stomach and straddled her thighs. 

"Hey! What are you-" She squirmed underneath him and was met with her neck being grabbed again. This time, however, he gently and firmly kneaded her muscles. "Ooh…" Rey sighed and burned her face into the pillows. 

"I recall in our conversations that you adored being touched like this, massages and light feathery touches" Kylo leaned down and breathed in her ear. "One might think this was a fetish of yours." He grabbed a container from the nightstand which Rey saw was cocoa shea butter. Of course, it was something he knew she used frequently. 

"It's not...m' always liked people touching me….feels good…" She closed her eyes and tried to relax given he wasn't doing anything particularly bad- yet. His hands and fingers felt  _ so good _ . 

Her mom would give her frequent back rubs to help with her getting to sleep. In general, whenever someone would trace their fingers against her skin she would lean in for more. 

"So touched-starved...what a delight." Dr Ren sighed from above her as he worked his hands down her back. The lower curve of her back was the most sensitive for some reason and already she was starting to shiver. "Is this making you feel good Ms Kenobi?" 

"Mhm…yea." Rey groggily responded and nodded. Unconsciously her toes and fingers curled tightly each time his hands moved farther down. 

"Ah, you're quite sensitive here," he traced his fingers across the curve of her lower back. Rey bit back a gasp and resisted further squirming. "Hmm...are you suppressing your sounds for me? There's no need to, I  _ want _ to hear you Starlight." he leaned down and pressed light kisses along her spine. 

"No...m' embarrassed." Rey groaned into the pillow. Her skin tingled under each tender touch and stroke.

"Oh Rey, you're too precious." He purred as his hands grabbed her thighs. Immediately Rey squealed thinking he was going elsewhere, alas he seemed more focused on her legs. Kylo nuzzled the small of her back, his long hair adding to the odd sensations. She caught herself before she moaned out loud, but couldn't help arching into the mattress. A part of her mind dreaded what he had planned for her 'treatment'. Whatever it was, a small part was looking forward to it. 

No. No. Absolutely not. There no way-

A digit slipped across Rey's folds. 

"No! Don't touch- ahh!" Rey cried out when she felt a wetness on Kylos fingers against her opening. 

"Aside from the obvious menstrual blood." Kylo made a point to show Rey his strained digits. "You're getting wet from this attention, as I anticipated." She saw the blood mixed with a clear shiny fluid and blushed before turning her head away in silence. "So coy little one. I wonder if I can change that.” 

Surprisingly he didn’t touch her like that any further. He wiped his fingers clean and massaged her back with cocoa butter, and it felt  _ so good _ . Rey felt relaxed and teetered on the edge of sleepiness. After a while, she felt herself being rolled onto her back and the massage continued. He focused on her chest for a bit, went down to her legs once more and back up to her stomach. 

"This is the main problem area as we know." Kylo informed as he applied more shea butter and rubbed it in. Rey felt his hands moving in an upside-down 'U' shape which she recalled hearing about from people dealing with general abdominal pain. From her body being massaged all over and stimulated already, she was covered in goosebumps. It was not cold in the room whatsoever. "You're already familiar with another treatment I'm going to perform later...but let's go back to this…" Her eyes snapped open when he pushed her legs apart. 

"No! Don't touch me ther-" Rey almost screamed in panic only to be cut off by a hand clamped around her throat. 

"Hush now, you've already exerted yourself enough. I could put the cuffs on you...but I enjoy feeling you struggle." His thumb traced up to her ear and followed her jawline. Rey realized how  _ huge _ his hands were. Comparing her own hands they looked so petite. Automatically she reached up to grab his hand and tug at it. This seemed to greatly amuse him as he took the time to settle between her thighs again. He already knew what he wanted to do as his free hand stroked up her inner thighs. Rey felt betrayed by her own body as she consciously prevented her hips from bucking into his hand. "Don't hold back for me little one." His finger immediately found her already sensitive clit and began rubbing it in small circles. "It’s not the healthiest to hold back something like this. Plus, I thoroughly enjoy the sounds you make and the natural reactions your body gives." 

"No, no-" Rey choked back a sob as she couldn't stop herself from bucking against Kylo's skilled fingers.

"I can see this being a regular routine every month. It would be beneficial for both of us." He watched her facial reactions through lidded eyes as he continued rubbing her. 

_ What? That doesn’t make sense.  _ Rey shuddered and turned her head away in embarrassment.  _ What is he getting out of this? Sick fuck. _ The familiar warmth in her abdomen returned as she shook with unwanted pleasure. Once Kylo seemed happy with his efforts he decided to taste her again. 

"No! Stop! That's revolting!" Rey pressed herself into the mattress in a feeble attempt when she felt his mouth above her mound. He tugged the saturated tampon out leaving it onto the towel. The alien feeling of his tongue was still so different especially now when her body was so hypersensitive. He lapped at her clit for a bit before pressing into her already lubed hole. All Rey could do was sob into her shoulder as her captor brought her more unwanted orgasms. 

"You taste different, as I assumed already." Kylo almost moaned against her causing pleasurable vibrations. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets before he tilted her chin back to look at him. She almost vomited at the sight of his lower face covered in blood. "We'll definitely be doing this again." He licked his lips pointedly before Rey passed out. 

~*~

Kylo held back a chuckle as he saw Rey's head slump against the pillow. Poor thing so traumatized. An excellent toy really. Kylo grunted and undid his pants before stroking himself. He cursed and stared longingly at Rey's unconscious body. He didn't want to take her quite yet. He desired to feel her struggle against him as he filled her for the first time. The thought alone sent pleasurable spikes through his cock and threw his head back. He groaned before reaching for the soiled underwear and pad from earlier. He wrapped the material around his length, the blood making it easier to thrust into. Had Rey still been awake she would have definitely lost her stomach contents watching him. Kylo grinned at the thought. So much fun was yet to be had. So many stories to write and read. His thrusts quickened as he imagined it was her he was moving inside. He came into the already dirty garment with a primal groan. 

Before covering Rey up he cleaned the blood gently off her labia and around her opening. He made a mental note to shave her at some point. He could easily have someone come over to do that, but he liked watching her squirm. Plus, it was another reason to sedate her. Vulnerable women were always alluring to Kylo. He couldn't recall when he started getting aroused from being sadistic. At this point, he'd accepted it was a part of who he was. With a final shudder, he gathered up the very dirty underwear and towels to discard. He was truthful when he mentioned not wanting to soil the sheets. He'd gone through so many already with previous patients. He proceeded to put a thicker pad on a pair of boy shorts and pull them up Rey's legs.

"There we go, all better. All clean" He whispered as he made sure the pad was snug and patted her crotch and bum. 

_ You're all mine little Rey. My perfect little author.  _

~*~

Rubbing her eyes Rey realized her cramps were way less uncomfortable than before. Something good for once. Very quickly she also noticed she wasn't tied down, and alone. 

_ Is it possible? _

She sat up very cautiously and glanced around just to be sure before heading to the closet. Light-footed she went to pick out a pair of shorts, and a hoodie before heading to the door. If this was a chance to escape, she didn't desire to be half nude. The adrenaline was starting to kick in by the time she was at the top of the stairs. Still no one. Was he gone? Did he go somewhere?

Rey reasoned with herself that technically she wasn't doing anything the doctor wouldn't like, yet. When she saw the front door ajar she was almost terrified to confirm that it indeed was open. The sun was setting as well which meant if she made a break for it now, she might have a chance of hiding among the greenery. 

"REY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Kylo shouted from the garage. He was unloading something out of the car. That was the least of her concerns as she sprinted towards the fence. Using the adrenaline to her advantage she was able to squirm between the bars despite shooting back in her shoulders. She made it. But it wasn't over. Her feet stung as twigs and cones pierced her soles. Kylo was still yelling but she didn't want to focus on that. If she could just make it to a road maybe someone will drive by and help her. 

There was a road ahead that was lit up by street lights. The sun was casting a lovely array of oranges and pinks. Had Rey not been running for her life, she might have taken time to admire it more. Her lungs and limbs burned as the adrenaline high diminished a tad. Looking up and down the length of the road and not hearing anyone shout her name angrily, she saw a single white car coming closer. She waved frantically off to the side before the vehicle came to a gradual stop and the window rolled down. 

She never considered this was Kylo until now. Luckily it was a platinum-haired woman. 

"You look lost dear, can I give you a ride somewhere?" 

"Yes thank you, thank you so much!" Rey breathlessly nodded and got in the car. "Just to the next town would be great." She bucked herself in with shaky hands.

"Oh, I'm afraid that would be at least an hour and a half drive. I'd much rather you come to my own house. I'm a little way down here actually. We can go to town early tomorrow." The woman started driving again. Alarm bells rang in the back of Rey's head. 

_ There's no way she knows Kylo. _

"Okay...thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Phasma." 

"I'm Rey, thank you again for helping me."

"It’s not a problem Rey, you looked terrified. I'm glad to be of assistance." 

Rey felt a little more at ease and took the time to admire the sunset. What she didn't see was the sadistic grin on Phasmas face as she stowed her cell phone away. 

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's been bad Kylo is mad. Thank you. 
> 
> Also, Rey makes a friend.

~*~

The drive was pretty much silent except for the radio in the background. An eerie song about the boogeyman played which made Rey's skin crawl. Kylo was like her boogeyman. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to see him ever again. There was still that doubt in the back of her head. 

"Were here." Phasma chimed as they approached an already open gate across the driveway. Weird. The house seemed just as big as Kylo's. 

"Can I use your phone to call the authorities?" 

"Of course, I was going to get some dinner ready too. Perhaps you could help?"

"Um...alright."

~*~

Dinner consisted of asparagus, potatoes, and roasted chicken. It had been a while since she had such variety and her mouth was already watering. 

"What do you drink, Rey?" Phasma got two glasses from the cabinet. "I just had some fresh apple cider delivered from the local orchards, it's absolutely divine." 

"That sounds amazing actually." 

"Alright, here take the cutlery to the table around the corner there. I'll bring the food and drinks momentarily." 

Rey did as requested seeing no harm in listening to the kind lady. Sometime later they both sat at the table as Rey looked around at the modern decor. Whatever Phasma did, must pay well. Maybe this was an upscale neighbourhood, but where exactly, Rey still had no idea. 

“What do you do for a living?” She asked the older woman as they tucked into dinner. 

“I’m an assistant in the nearby town, nothing too fancy.”

 _Not very specific either_ . Rey frowned and took another bite. _Delicious._ The potatoes were baked and mashed to perfection with the right amount of garlic, butter and salt. The cider was amazing. It tasted like autumn in her mouth. A lovely blend of apples, cinnamon and other spices. 

“So..is there a way I could call the police? Someone must want to know where I am…”

“Oh forgive me, did I neglect to tell you that my phone line is down? It's been so irritating recently. Someone from the phone company is supposed to come by later to check on it.” The blonde woman dabbed a napkin to the side of her mouth before sipping more cider. 

_At this hour? Why so late?_

Rey nodded and finished what was on her plate. What now? She must have zoned out briefly as when she blinked next she had to catch herself before hitting the table. 

“Oh my, are you alright?” 

“Yes! Perfectly fine...I just need the restroom.” 

“Of course it’s down the hallway over there on your left.” 

Very shakily Rey got herself there and leaned on the closed door trying to steady herself. She couldn’t tell if she or the room was spinning. 

_Shit, shit, fuck._

She grabbed the sink to steady herself and looked in the mirror. 

_This isn’t right. I’m not okay._

The doorbell rang which pulled Rey back to the moment. She washed her hands to make it sound like she left Phasma for a valid reason and stepped back into the hallway. Must be the person with the phone company? 

“You’re so lucky I caught her and not someone else.” 

_What?!_

“Ah, always the warm host Phasma. Was your unexpected guest given the same attitude? I truly do appreciate you texting me right away.”

Rey peeked around the corner and sure enough, Kylo was stepping in the entranceway. 

“No fucking way…this can’t be…” She gasped to herself and pressed back against the adjacent wall out of sight. Her head was still spinning which alarmed her more. Despite the sheer panic, her body wasn’t following. Her limbs felt heavy and slow as she pressed further around the wall and back into the kitchen. Maybe there was a backdoor to escape? 

“Ah, there is my little one.” Kylo purred as his arms wrapped around Rey firmly. 

“N-no! Don’t touch me!” Rey screamed as best she could and pushed against him. 

“It was very naughty and silly of you to leave me like that. What if someone who meant you harm picked you up instead of Miss Phasma here?”

“How...how do you know each other?” 

“Phasma is one of my colleagues, she specializes in anaesthesia. In case you were wondering why you’re so sleepy all of a sudden. I texted her a while ago asking for you to be sedated.” He lifted her easily like a baby and carried her to the living room off the entrance hall. “We’re going to catch up but I don’t expect you to remember much. A little nap might do you some good now.” Kylo nuzzled her hair and settled her in his lap. Phasma sat across from them on another couch casually sipping another glass of cider. “A full belly as I was told and I bet you’re done in from today's little adventure.” Kylo cooed and kissed her lips softly while moving her hair out of her face. 

“She was actually a delight to have but so many questions. I couldn’t handle that part.” Phasma sighed and crossed her legs. 

“Ah, that can be remedied in a few ways, removing the tongue or voice box for example.” Rey sniffled at the thought and grabbed onto Kylo’s jacket. He was wearing that damn three-piece suit again. 

“Oh no, no Starlight I wouldn’t do that to you. Unless you were extra chattery. But you’re not so far! I adore the questions and talks we have.” Rey was fighting hard to stay aware and awake but felt her body slowly losing. “So cute.” He simpered while running his fingers through her hair. This seemed to help relax her as her eyes gradually closed. Kylo wiped away any lingering tears around her eyes. She was safe now and that’s all that mattered. 

~*~

Phasma and Kylo caught up as Rey snoozed in his arms. Despite living relatively close together they barely liked to talk. It was a competitive field after all. 

“Are you going to bring her with you when Snoke figures out the details?” 

“Of course, I can’t leave her alone in the house for that long.” 

“I hope you keep her under control. For her sake. Lord knows what he would do if he changed his mind.” 

“You’re correct. But he wouldn’t _dare_. I’ve worked far too long and hard under his eye. It’s time I reap my rewards. Start treating myself if you will.”

“Ah, is that what they call it now?” Phasma held back a laugh and glanced between him and Rey. “Traveling with pets does seem exciting. A bit less lonely too.” 

“Naturally.” 

“And she writes. That’s a little bonus I suppose.” 

“That’s all I expect from her part. But I enjoy the games as well.”

“You always did.”

~*~

Kylo stood over a bound, gagged and blindfolded Rey. Instead of his bedroom, he decided she needed some time alone in her writing nook. He watched and waited for her to stir. No doubt the panic would cause anxiety and stress when she came to. Rey whimpered and tried to stretch but was unable to. In fact, she couldn’t even see or move her mouth. She made an honest effort to remain calm but nerves got the best once again as she trembled and started to cry. 

“Shh-shh you’re okay. You’re safe now.” Kylo crawled on the bed bracing himself over her. “You gave me quite the scare you know. Running off like that, naughty little thing. I was so relieved when Phasma texted me out of the blue saying she had found you on the side of the road.” He leaned down and pressed soft kisses on her forehead. The heat emanating from the doctor told her he was fuming but holding it in. For now. 

"I guess this is a lesson on not trusting strangers huh?" 

_I’m sorry! I’m sorry!_

Rey sobbed and turned her head away. Kylo took that as a welcome to lavish her neck in bites and kisses. 

“You’ve been a bad patient recently Rey. What’s to be done about that hmm?” He settled some of his weight on her, pressing her into the mattress. “I think you need some solitary confinement to think about your actions.” Rey shook her head and nuzzled back in return.

_Don’t leave me like this…_

“I think it’s the safest punishment for both of us right now. I’ve decided I won’t cripple you, so I’ll expect a thank you later.” 

~*~

Rey must have blacked out briefly as when she opened her eyes again she wasn’t blindfolded or gagged anymore. Her legs and arms ached from being tied up so long. That wasn’t the most worrisome bit. Someone was screaming, a woman, and it wasn’t her. It seemed to fade as quickly as she heard it. 

_Shit._ Did he kidnap another girl? _Sick fuck._

All she could do was struggle against the binds around her wrists and ankles while listening to the screams and her own heart pounding in her ears.

~*~

“You’re such a sleepy girl aren’t you.” Kylo chuckled as he untied Rey’s ankles. 

“I heard screaming.” She blurted before she could stop herself. “Who else have you taken?”

“Ah, curious little one, I treat my employees well, so,” He set her up in his lap leaving her wrists still tied up. “I got Hux a pet as well. However, I’ve decided I might surgically remove her vocal cords. She’s very opinionated.”

“You can’t do that! That cruel and inhumane!” Rey yelled and used her shoulders to hit him. “Don’t do that to her, she doesn’t deserve that…”

“My dear you don’t even know who I’m talking about-”

“I know she’s another human being you've taken and was probably living a normal life…” An idea crossed Rey’s head. “I miss having friends...maybe I can talk to her.”

“Hmm...after the stunt you pulled I’m inclined to say no. However, if I do this for you, I expect something in return.” 

“Yes, anything.” 

“We’ll talk about that in a bit. Let’s go meet your new friend.” 

~*~

Kylo didn’t take a hand off of Rey while they made their way down to the basement. She stumbled quite a bit, possibly due to the lingering drugs in her system. She briefly saw the livable portion of the basement and a little longing to sit in the coolness it offered. A hideaway. 

“I had to silence her temporarily, just a gag though.” Kylo nudged her into a room similar to the room from her first recollection of being here. There was a woman with dark hair strapped down to a padded gurney with gauze tied around her jaw. _This is sick._

“Here we go, I’ll leave you two alone for a minute.” He tugged the gauze down so it hung around her neck and closed the door behind him. He wasn’t going to stray too far from her anytime soon.

“Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Rey calmly asked as she flexed her bound hands behind her back. They felt so sore. 

“He...he hit me a few times...but I feel okay. Who are you?”

“I’m Rey Kenobi, I was kidnapped by him a while ago…I can’t remember exactly.” _That’s not good._ “What’s your name?”

“I’m Rose, Rose Tico.”

~*~


End file.
